To Test the Waters
by WeasleyBlack
Summary: (Drarry) / Harry and Draco create a way for Harry to travel to an Alternate Universe for three days to see what life with Ginny would be like, unsure of his choices. Harry finds himself travelling to yet another universe after the first. And then another. And then another. After experiencing three different universes, Harry finally realizes he's had love all along.
1. The Beginning

"I know you two are up to something," Hermione states matter-of-factly. She looked sternly into Draco's eyes for a moment before looking back down at her breakfast. Draco merely rolled his eyes. O_f course Hermione knew._ Hermione was the only witch or wizard more intelligent than he was – which is why they had become as close as they had.

Working alongside Harry Potter in Auror Training after the last battle was won, the two were brought together. Friendship was formed, trust was gained. It shone a new light on the world, showing two unlikely individuals could thrive. At first they were simply muddling through and enduring one another. When all was said and done, training over, the two men flourished. Which was the main reason the two chose to become partners in the Auror Department upon graduation.

Subsequently, Hermione allowed herself to forgive Draco of the past and think no more of it. It had felt like a breath of fresh air for the both of them. She had been utterly surprised at how well they had got off; he was brainy, perceptive, and even imaginative. Just like Hermione. Often times she felt as if he was limiting himself by being in the Auror Department.

After marrying one of her best friends, Ronald Weasley, Draco quickly filled the place of her second best mate. Draco did not take it lightly, nor did he ever take it for granted. Earning that place in someones life after a past full of horror stories, he would never ruin it.

"I can tell you want to tell me what it is," Hermione said tactically. "So just out with it."

"It's not my secret to reveal, Granger." Draco dismisses, "Where's mini-Hermione and Weasel?"

"Rose. And Ron. Are both at the Burrow for breakfast. Don't change the subject."

"There's nothing to say. He's on a scheme of "what-ifs" and he's dragged me into it. Blockhead, he is."

"You're the blockhead! Just confess your feelings for him already!"

Draco bit his tongue at this. She was the only person in existance that suspected Draco's feelings for Harry. Harry was straight, it was simple. Draco was happy being a friend to Harry. The two of them were so bonded Draco sometimes forgot they weren't a couple. Until he wanted to kiss Harry and knew he would never be able to. That reminder always stung. Although he had never admitted it out loud before, not even to Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm confident that we don't need your help." He looked her in the eyes but looked away almost too quickly. He was confident in his skills but what the two of them were about to attempt at nightfall, he'd feel much better with Hermione involved.

"Even so, I'll be here if you need me." She offered in defeat.

"Of course you'll be here. You're the size of a planet, you couldn't go anywhere even if you wanted." Draco teased. And it was half true. She was due to have a son the following month. Pregnancy did Hermione well, though. She glowed beautifully.

"Draco, honestly though. I see the way Harry is around you." Hermione tried to push further.

"It isn't worth risking our partnership or friendship. Over a stupid crush." Draco spilled.

"It's clearly more than a stupid crush. Even Ron said the other day how you guys seem like a married couple. Ron -of all people- can even see it."

"For heavens sake Hermione. It doesn't matter if I love Harry or not. He's as straight as an arrow. Just drop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine, you're right. I don't want to upset you, Draco. I just want you to be happy." Hermione half-smiled.

"Do you bother Harry about "this" as much as you bother me?" Draco asked. He was partly hoping she did, knowing Harry at least had thoughts about it. But he mostly hoped she didn't bring Draco up to Harry that way, afraid he'd dismiss the thought so easily.

"I did once, teasingly. To see what his reaction would be." Hermione admitted. "And if you want to find out what his reaction was, just ask him yourself."

"You can't just work me up like that and not deliver, Granger! What did he say? When did you bring it up?" Draco panicked.

Hermione giggled. "I haven't seen you break your wall in quiet a while, I must say."

"Well I'm off. Breakfast was wonderful as usual, send kisses to Rose for me." He grumbled, bringing him plate to the sink to rinse.

"Oh come off it. I was only provoking you to see how badly you want to know what he thinks. I've never directly asked him of his feelings. Only observed, commented discreetly."

Draco's tense body relaxed and he proceeded to head out. "Right, I'll think about it."

~*~*~HPDM ~*~*~

"Where have you been?" Harry questioned Draco, "You didn't tell Hermione the plan did you?"

"If I did, she'd be here right now telling you you're a prat and not to do it." Draco spat. "She knows we're up to something. And if it goes wrong, she'll definitely know eventually."

"Er- right. I have everything in the enchanted pouch. Do you have the ring?"

Draco nodded, handing a dark silver ring to Harry. "Don't ever take it off. It's your only way back. It'll be your reminder that you're not in the right universe. I still think we should tell Hermione. She could make sure my spell will work." Draco bit his lip. He was watching Harry double check the contents of his pouch, worrying. He had never attempted a spell this complicated.

"Alternate Universe's shouldn't be messed with Harry." Draco said gently. He knew any protest would be pointless.

"I need to know what life would be like if I take Ginny back and marry her." Harry whispered. His eyes were sad and tired. "Three days in another life isn't a big deal. I'll be there and back before we know it and I'll know whether or not I'll be happy or miserable."

"If you need to travel to another Universe to figure that out, you already know your answer."

Harry looked defeated at this. He knew it, deep down. But the thought never escaped him.

He had broken up with Ginny shortly after the last battle was won. Harry was happy the war was over. He was living his life without fear or shadow. Ginny was at his side. Slowly he felt as if he was still living a path chosen for him, not by him. He drifted from Ginny purposefully, trying a new path. Then without warning, he was unhappy again. He felt lost.

He found himself wondering what life could be like. Which brought Harry and Draco to this day. The day he would travel to an Alternate Universe, in which Harry was married to Ginny Weasley. And he kept it secret, as his embarrassment was high enough having Draco know his weakness.

The two young men spent the full day preparing the spell and casting it over the ring. Night time had crept up on them and it was time.

"Put your invisibility cloak on when you wake up so you can observe until you reveal yourself – if you choose to." Draco suggested.

Harry nodded, "D'you mind staying in here tonight to make sure the spell goes well?" Draco could tell Harry was nervous behind his determination.

"Yes but I'm not sleeping on the floor, shove over you great git."

Harry grinned. Draco seemed to feel more comfortable pretending they still despised each other.

As Draco pulled the covers down and got comfortable on his side of the bed, the large king sized mattress suddenly felt small. His feelings for Harry were clouding his mind, making him the most uncomfortable possible.

Harry was on his side, looking at Draco. "I know this is stupid." Harry admitted, closing his eyes sleepily. "Just let me be stupid and I'll see you in three days time." He said quietly, putting the magical ring on his ring finger, pouch in his pocket. Soon after, he was asleep.

Draco watched Harry sleeping for as long as he could before sleep caught up with him as well. When morning shone through the window, waking him up, Harry was gone. His Harry was gone. And Draco at once regretted not telling Hermione.


	2. Marcelline and the Twins

Harry slowly opened his eyes and stretched his body out, yawning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and found his glasses before he realized he was in a strangers home. Then the rush of remembrance hit him and his adrenaline began to rush with nervousness and excitement.

He took his pouch from his pocket and reached in for his invisibility cloak, just like Draco had suggested. As he threw it over himself, he felt a pang of guilt. He looked around the room and he suddenly realized how violating this was. This wasn't his world, his home, his life. He couldn't help but wonder where the Harry from this world had gone. He felt uncomfortable, thinking an imposter was in his place back home.

He ignored the thousand questions running through his mind and pushed himself to leave the bedroom.

There were boxes everywhere. As if Harry was moving out. Or was he moving in?

It was a humble sized home, very comfortable (something Harry himself would enjoy). It felt rather like a large home until he realized it was a bungalow. Completely the opposite of the Burrow, which had many extensions and levels.

The floor was a really soft squishy carpet, it let his feet sink right into it. It felt like he was walking on a cloud with each step that he took. It was a soft emerald green colour that reminded Harry of a forest floor covered in moss. The walls were peach, which struck him as a little odd. He would never have chosen the colour himself but he still found that he liked it anyhow.

At the end of the hall, he came to a sitting area. More boxes, some opened, some closed. The natural light coming from each window was wonderful. The sunshine filled up the room and hit the peach coloured walls brightly. Harry was finding he really liked this place, it truly felt like a home. Potter _must_ be happy, Harry thought to himself. Yes, he would think of the _other Harry_ as Potter, to confuse himself less.

He noticed in the corner that there was a very cluttered desk, full of mail on top as well as in the trash can. The urge to know more about this life was almost too much to bare, so he decided not to ignore it and to just have a look-see. He was there for a reason, after all.

There was a check-list for unpacking, which indicated he was moving in, not moving out.

And there were letters from Hermione and Mr. Weasley.

There was a legal form as well. Divorce papers. And Ginny Weasley had signed it but Potter hadn't. Is this what life would be like if he married Ginny? That's why Potter moved into this home, he was leaving _their _home. His heart had dropped into his stomach. He knew they weren't meant for each other. Potter had risked it and ignored any negative thoughts, leaving him divorced and alone. Harry felt anxiety swallow him.

He picked up a letter from Hermione and read some of it.

"If you don't want Ron to hate you, just tell him what Ginny did to you, Harry. Don't protect her anymore."

He almost didn't read the letter, he didn't want to think badly of Ginny. But he chose to read on.

"Harry James Potter, you're a completely blockhead. I will not sit around and let you and Ron throw away your friendship because of what's happening between you and Ginny. He's always been over-protective over her and she's taking advantage of that. I can see right through the lies. Ron has the right to know what she did so that he can judge the situation clearly and fairly. You have every right to have full custody of your children after her infidelity and all the money she's spent of yours behind your back. Not to mention the drinking.

If you don't tell him soon, I will have to intervene.

If you don't want Ron to hate you for taking the kids, just tell him what Ginny did to you, Harry. Don't protect her anymore.

Love Hermione"

Children. Potter had children. He took the cloak off and sat on the chair beside the desk to steady himself. Potter definitely wasn't alone. Since his arrival, his mind had buzzed with a hundred different questions. Finding out Potter had children only raised another hundred. How many children did he have? Did they live with him already or were they currently in the middle of moving?

Ron. He couldn't believe there was a universe where he and Ron weren't best friends. The Ginny from this world had caused them to break apart and he could only imagine how Potter was taking it. He remembered fighting with Ron in their fourth year; how horrible it had been and how refreshing it felt when they reconciled.

Children. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the children. He shuffled through more papers and read that Mr. Weasley was dropping off the children that afternoon. Any minute, to be precise.

The panic set in and Harry realized he couldn't just hide behind the cloak for three days. The spell was designed to keep him there for three days time, and Potters children were due to arrive any moment. Harry ran to the hall and found his master bedroom once more and took the enchanted pouch out of his pocket and opened it up. He took his own clothes off and shoved them into the pouch and found an outfit from the closet and threw it on. He didn't want the kids to suspect anything, even the slightest hint that he was an imposter. He hid his cloak inside the pouch as well, then set the pouch aside in the bedside table.

As he opened the drawer, his attention was caught by a picture frame and saw a picture of himself with three children. Two twin boys that looked identical to himself, probably 10 or 11 years old. And a little girl that looked very familiar but he couldn't pin-point whom. Her smile took his breath away.

"Harry?" He heard from somewhere in the home. Arthur must have arrived by Floo with the children.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door and made his way down the hallway, passed the sitting room that he was in just minutes prior, and found the main entrance to the home. There he was greeted with an awkward hug from Mr. Weasley, his soon-to-be ex father-in-law.

"The kids ran out into the backyard. Hope the move is going well son, Brin and Forest told us all about their new bedroom and Marcelline has been bragging about how you're taking her out to pick out a new family pet. This will be good for them." Arthur smiled. Harry assumed he was on his side in this battle.

"Thanks for bringing them home. Just Floo over any time you want to see them."

Arthur looked as though he teared up at the offer and pulled Harry in for a hug.

Once Arthur was through the Floo, Harry felt very apprehensive on meeting the children. Would they see right through him?

He scratched his head and found the backyard door. The backyard was endless. Trees, gardens, flowers, stones, ponds. It seemed to go for miles. He opened the gate and was going to call out, but then he realized, what would Potter even say? Their names, nicknames?

There was one tree that was so abnormally large that Harry couldn't help but stare at it. The wind blew the leaves in waves like the ocean, the shade of green was striking just like his eyes. He wondered if Potter had noticed it too, or if he ever spent time laying underneath it.

His thoughts were cut off as he jumped at the feel of a small person attack hug his shins. He looked down to a small girl with long auburn hair, bright blue eyes staring up at him with a smile that could break someones heart. She looked like his mother, Lily. But with Ginny's eyes.

"Papa!" Marcelline squeeled, "I missed you all week!" She looked to be eight or nine years old.

He bent down to meet her at eye level. "I hear you've been bragging about a new family pet."

"Uh-huh can we go today?" Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Let's ask your brothers if they want to go?"

She nodded happily and ran off to find them. What felt like ten minutes but was really only seconds, Brin and Forest emerged from a hidden pathway with Marcelline.

"Marce, dad would never let you get one of those." One of the boys had said. He wasn't sure which one was which.

"I wouldn't let her get what?" Harry asked, cutting in their conversation nervously.

"A unicorn." The boy rolled his eyes.

The boys weren't totally identical, Harry thanked Merlin for that. They both looked like Harry, but one had bright green eyes and dark brown hair, the other had olive green eyes with black hair. Minor differences but Harry knew it'd help him that weekend. They were older than Marcelline, Harry wondered if they were starting Hogwarts that year or not.

"Let's start with a smaller pet for now, yeah?" Harry smiled, holding out his hand for Marcelline to take.

"Okay, but I still get to pick right?" She confirmed, with puppy dog eyes.

How did Potter ever say no that face?

"Can Brin and I stay here and unpack while you're out?" The boy with the bright green eyes. He was Forest, which was fitting because his eye colour resembled bright green leaves.

Harry wasn't sure what Potter would do in this situation. Would he leave two boys home alone? Would he say yes so they could unpack and settle in to their new lives here?

"Er- are you sure you don't want to help?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"We're sure," Brin nodded, "We're starting Hogwarts this year dad, we'll be unsupervised sometimes."

"Er- alright. I'll set up a charm though in case you need me, I'll know."

The twins' faces lit up and ran to their bedroom. Harry looked down at Marcelline.

"Papa, can I have some pumpkin juice before we leave?"

"Of course," Harry smiled. He hadn't found where the kitchen was yet. He made his way into the home once more, not quiet sure where to go. As he walked in he peered inside to the right and caught a glimpse of a fridge. Phew.

Together they made their way to the kitchen and she put her arms up so he could lift her up onto the table to sit. She watched him as he opened three different cupboards until he found the cups. He saw one had an "M" on it and grabbed that one for her.

"Papa, are you sick?" Marcelline asked him in concern and curiosity.

"Just a little lost today, that's all." Harry said quickly, with a warm smile on his face as he passed her the cup of juice.

She stared in him the eyes as she held the cup. After ten full seconds, "Straw?"

"Oh, right!" Harry tried laughing it off. She was way too questioning for an eight year old.

After a few more cupboard checks, he found a cylinder that held multi-coloured straws and prayed she didn't expect a certain colour.

She took the straw from him, raised eyebrows, and sipped her drink.

"You're not my papa." She decided. "But I won't tell."

Harry froze. Was he supposed to lie to this little girl? Truly be an imposter?

"What makes you say that?" _Besides the obvious, Harry thought to himself._

"You're just different. Who are you?" She asked simply, not even disturbed by her discovery.

"My name is Harry James Potter, but I'm from another place." He said slowly.

"Hmm. Is my daddy okay?" Marcelline asked, frowning.

"Yes, your daddy is okay. I'm here for three days, is that okay?" Harry asked, feeling incredibly guilty.

She nodded, smiling, "Can we go to Magical Menagerie now?"

"Sure, should we tell the boys we're leaving?" Harry felt like asking her what Potter would do.

Harry grabbed his pouch from his bedside table before they had left. He didn't feel comfortable leaving it anywhere behind, and he also thought he should use his own money that he brought with him. He didn't feel right using Potters money, even if it was for his daughter.

~*~*~HPDM~*~*~

The shop smelled like cats, the place was packed with them. He always preferred cats over dogs, especially after Aunt Marge's mongrels growing up, always biting at his ankles.

Marcelline was overwhelmed with choices. She loved just about every animal she laid her eyes on. Puffskeins, pygmy puffs, even the toads. She didn't care much for the owls because her father had apparently already told her she could get one when she was due for Hogwarts. That wasn't for years now. This pet was a family pet.

She stopped at the cats, of course. And the Kneazles. There was a ginger-cat named Olive, a fluffy persian cat named Snow, and a beige cat named Buffy. She was quiet as she observed each one. Harry decided to break the ice and awkwardness with some questions to entertain her.

"So what does your dad call you?" He asked her.

"He calls me Celine, Brin calls me Marce, and Forest calls me Cece. Papa calls me Marcelline Lily when he's being stern." She giggled at the last part. He couldn't imagine Potter ever needing to be stern.

"Mum calls me Marcelline all the time," She added. "She gets mad when Papa calls me Celine. She doesn't like it." She stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

"I see. Did you live with your mom before moving in with your dad?" Harry asked reluctantly. He didn't want to upset her and bring up Ginny, unsure of the drama happening.

"Not really. We all lived together one time. Then daddy moved out and we had to move in with grama and grampa. We don't see mum much."

Initially Harry assumed Ginny was spending Potters money behind his back on the children. But he was slowly thinking she barely raised them at all. He was relieved they were in Potter's care now.

"So you're happy with your dad?"

"Uh-huh!" Marcelline exclaimed happily. "Oh look! Ferrets!" She pointed.

Harry laughed out loud, thinking of the time his then-enemy now-partner, had been turned into a white ferret in their fourth year.

"Do you want to hold one?" The store owner asked her from behind them.

"Yes please!"

The women opened a crate that had the little ferrets.

In the end, Marcelline had chosen the snow-white coloured ferret. Harry smiled to himself, thinking of his partner back in his own world. What was Draco doing? Was Potter there with him? He wondered if Potter was telling Draco all about his life here.

He would find out in a few days time, he thought to himself.

~*~*~HPDM~*~*~

"What did you chose, Marce?" Brin asked Marcelline at dinner that evening.

"A ferret," She answered cheerfully, "Her name is Iggy."

"Nice one Cece, can we see her later?" Forest asked politely. Harry noticed Forest didn't talk much, or at least didn't talk loudly. Brin was much more outgoing, playful, and daring. He reminded him of his godfather, Sirius. Forest reminded him a lot of Remus Lupin; quiet, gentle, intelligent.

The twins levelled each other out perfectly. They weren't identical the way that the Weasley twins had been growing up. These two were opposites, yet still inseparable.

"Only if Brin promises not to try to change her colour." She eyed her brother.

"Okay okay, she'll stay white." Brin rolled his eyes, "Dad, Aunt Hermione fire-called earlier for you, I just remembered!"

"You should invite her over Papa," Marcelline hinted, with a smile.

"Er- alright, I'll go to the fire now. Finish your dinner and wash up." He felt awkward parenting someone else's children, especially ones that looked like him.

They nodded and continued eating their vegetables as they discussed what type of wand they might get when they made their visit to Ollivanders. The twins were starting that September and that's all they talked about. Harry hoped they didn't push to go buy their school supplies, he knew that was something Potter should do with his family.

He found the fireplace in the sitting room and realized he didn't know where Hermione lived. He couldn't connect to her fireplace, so he decided to just write a quick letter and owl it to her. It would take longer to arrive but he thought he'd read some more mail of Potters as he waited.

After the twins finished their dinners, they cleaned their plates off and then cleaned Marcellines, they ran out into the great forest that covered the backyard. Harry wondered what they were always doing out there but decided not to pry just yet. He had only been there for twelve hours, he had two and a half more days to get to know this life.

As he waited for Hermione, a letter was waiting for him on the desk. It had arrived at some point in the day and soon discovered that it was from Ginny. His stomach knotted up and thought he should save it for Potter to read but Harry decided to open it. He was there for a reason and tried to convince himself that maybe he could help Potter somehow.

The letter read:

"Harry,

You refuse to sign the divorce papers until I explain myself, so here it is. I'm not happy with my choices but I'm trying to make things better one step at a time.

You weren't making me happy any more and the attention I was getting from Anthony made me happy. Seeing him behind your back was wrong and he ended up using me for the access I had to your money. I regret being with him and I blame my ignorance to what he was doing on being neglected by you. I was so desperate for attention that I let the wrong person in and he manipulated me.

I'm sorry you had to see us together last year. When you walked in, I have never felt so disgusted with myself. My biggest regret is not raising our children the way I should have. I hope they are settling in well with you and that I can redeem myself in the future. I'm starting with this: I've taken my name off of your bank account at Gringotts. I've attached a new divorce agreement to this letter, stating that I want nothing from you financially. I just want a divorce so I can move on with my life. I've fallen in love with someone we went to Hogwarts with, Roger Davies. He's treating me well and he's helping me recover.

I just ask that you allow me to see the boys when they're home for the holidays, and that I can see our daughter when she wishes.

Ginny"

Harry was stunned. Potter neglected Ginny? Harry felt that was what he was doing with his world's Ginny. He pushed her away constantly, never really wanting to do anything with or for her. He didn't understand why. She was beautiful, she was strong, she reminded him of his own mother (from the stories he had heard of her). But she wasn't for him, and he knew it all along.

It was wrong of him to be with Ginny for more than just himself. She needed to find happiness as well.

She resorted to cheating on him, with Anthony Goldstein. He never liked that bloke. He decided to close the letter once more, with the divorce papers, and sealed it once more. Potter can sign whichever agreement he wished, it wasn't Harry's place to sign anything.

He heard a small pop and turned to face Hermione of this world. She wasn't pregnant of course, but she still glowed beautifully in this universe.

"Harry," She greeted with a smile, pulling him into a hug. This, he had no problem with. He adored his best friend, he adored her even in this world. He hugged her tightly, possibly too tight.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned. He did hug her too tightly.

"This is going to sound crazy and I'm not supposed to tell anyone from this world..." Harry decided immediately he needed to talk to her.

"Aunt Hermione!" Marcelline popped up out of no where, holding her new pet, "This is Iggy!"

"A ferret?" Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. Harry knew why.

Hermione gave Harry a look that told him they'd talk later.

~*~*~HPDM~*~*~

After two hours of tiring games and a small camp fire in the backyard, Harry walked the children in the home to their bedrooms. The boys brushed their teeth first and told Harry about the fort they built out back but not to tell Marcelline. Boys only. Harry laughed and hoped Potter would build her a girls only fort.

The boys had an extraordinary bedroom. The ceiling was enchanted just like the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Harry had no idea how Potter had managed to do it but the ceiling was a reflection of the real night sky. The stars shimmered lightly like little diamonds.

Forest had his nose in a book but his eyes were looking sleepy so Harry said goodnight and met with Marcelline in the hall.

"Are you going to tuck me in?" She asked hopefully.

"Would you like me to?" Harry asked her. She nodded and held her hand out to guide him.

Her room was much simpler than the boys' room, and much more pink. The walls were pearl and had shells scattered around and the carpet looked like sand. He felt as if he were in a beach or a mermaid domain.

She crawled into her little bed and Harry tucked the blankets around her and sat on the end.

"How'd I do for my first day?" He whispered.

"You did okay." She smiled, looking very sleepy, "Do you have kids in your world?"

"No, I don't. I'm not as old as your dad yet. I'm not even married."

"Oh. I'm going to miss you when you go home, you won't have me to keep you company all day." She frowned. Harry would miss Marcelline too, he realized.

He smiled at her and let her fall asleep.

Hermione was still by the fire when he came back out. He found a blanket and put it over her.

"Harry, what aren't you supposed to tell me?" She couldn't wait any longer.

"Hermione, you're going to think I'm crazy but I need you to trust me... I'm not Harry. And I'm not an intruder here to harm the kids or anyone else. I am Harry, just not from this universe."

Hermione burrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "How is that possible? I don't understand..."

He saw her mind exploding with thoughts and questions.

"I'm from an alternate universe, my partner and I figured out how to let me travel to a different world. I'm here for two more days, and then I'll be back in my own world and your Harry will be back here."

Hermione didn't speak for a while. She had to gather her thoughts. After what felt like ten minutes, she finally started to ask the questions he knew she would ask.

"Why did you do it?" She asked gently.

"To see if I'd be happy being with Ginny. I know... it's pathetic."

"Where's Harry now?"

"Er- I'm assuming he's in my universe. I didn't think that through before I travelled." He must have looked as guilty as he felt because Hermione didn't seem to get angry at this.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"This entire world isn't mine, I feel so intrusive. I feel so out of place, but seeing you made me feel more calm, I guess. I don't have kids in my world, I'm only 26 years old."

Hermione looked at him closer and realized he really was telling the truth. He looked younger than the Harry from this world.

"I need a favour." He dared to ask, "Is there anyway you could make a journal that Marcelline can write in, that I would recieve back in my own universe?"

~*~*~HPDM~*~*~

Two days flew by. Hermione had taken Marcelline on the second day, so that Harry could spend time with the twins. Marcelline and him had clicked so well, he wanted to get to know the two boys that looked so much like him.

The day he spent with the twins was full of laughter. Forest could tell something was up clearly, Potter was probably too old to crawl inside their little fort and spend the day in there with them. He knew he was being too careless with pretending to be Potter but he wanted to enjoy the time he had with them as himself.

The twins had made an entrance to the fort using surrounding bushes as a base and using sticks and large leaves to form it into a full on tunnel, seven feet long. Harry found it easy to crawl through but he thought Potter might have more troubles in his older age. He found great pleasure from the fort, as he had never had something like that growing up.

The first time he entered the fort, the twins had grinned at him, clearly pleased with what they had built. It was large enough for Harry to sit up straight with generous room for his head. There was a corner full of books for Forest, a chess game set up, a pile of sweets, and an area where Brin had his Chocolate Frog trading cards.

It was any boys or girls dream.

"So you're not going to let your sister in here, eh?"

"Dad, we're making it _for _her for when we go away to Hogwarts without her." Brin insisted. "We're just enjoying it a little first."

Harry was impressed with how kind they were and assumed they felt guilty for having to leave her behind.

"I'm not worried any more, though. Now that she has you to keep her company." Forest revealed simply, "She'll never be alone again."

"So you guys are happy here?"

"Mhm, I wish we got to be here longer than just a summer... But I can't wait for Hogwarts. I hope I'm as natural as a flyer as you dad," Brin said hopefully.

~*~*HPDM~*~*

The night he was set to go back home, he reflected on everything he had grown to love and want.

He knew he wanted a family one day, something he had never thought about before. Even if he never married, he would find a way to have a child of his own. He had his godson, Teddy, but Andromeda was raising him as her own and he didn't want to take away the only person she had left.

He felt both happy and sad, knowing he would never be with Ginny. Happy, because he could finally move on with his life. Sad, because he wasn't sure how he would tell her. He hoped Potter was happy here, living his new life. He was pleased to know Marcelline would be happy.

Hermione had the idea of taking a photo of the three children playing together, for a memory to take home with him. He thought he might show Draco and Hermione. She had slipped the photo inside a journal that she had shoved in his pocket earlier. She had looked tired as she did so, as if she were up all night working on it.

Marcelline could write to him, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.


	3. There's Been An Incident

Draco woke up slowly that morning. _Idiot, Potter, _he thought over and over. He was in Harry's bed, he had fallen asleep next to him. He recalled the blissful feeling it left in his stomach, all the way down to his toes.

He rubbed his eyes and looked to the side and found that Harry was still there. The spell hadn't worked.

"Get up you great git, your plan was a bust." He threw a pillow at him.

"Ow-who-Malfoy?" Harry sat up in bed, taking his glasses off and rubbed his eyes roughly.

_Didn't Harry take his glasses off last night?_

"Where am I and why the bloody hell am I sleeping next to you?" He asked Draco, disturbed and exhausted.

"Fuck." Draco pulled his hair, eyes wide. "Fuck, I didn't think another Harry would show up!"

"What are you on about?"

Draco jumped on the bed and crouched in front of the imposter. He got really close to his face and saw small wrinkles and bits of graying hair. This wasn't Harry, not his Harry. He looked much older, even more handsome than he already was.

"We need to see Hermione, there's been an incident." He managed to spit out, throwing on a pair of Harry's jeans and a sweatshirt. He threw clean clothing at the imposter-Harry as well, anxiously waiting for him to obey the order.

"Where are my kids?" He asked sternly, almost aggressively.

"Kids? Oh bollocks. They're er- with Hermione. Let's go get them." Draco lied through his teeth.

~*~HPDM~*~

Harry began to regain consciousness once more and felt excitement boil in his stomach. He was home. Only, not exactly. As he put his glasses on, he realized he was in parents old home in Godrics Hollow. He had recognized it from Severus Snape's memories. It was in mint condition and the atmosphere had an energy to it that definitely told him someone was living there.

He wasn't home. Anxiety filled his body. He only meant to travel once, why wasn't he home? Would he ever see home again? The only thing he thought of to do, was find his cloak and do what he did last time. Look around and wait three days.

As he threw the cloak over himself, he realized the room must be Potter's. He also couldn't be very old because the room felt a little juvenile. Quidditch posters hanging on every wall, quidditch gear laying on the floor, and upon further examining, he found a photo of him graduating Hogwarts - something he never did.

At that moment, a snowy owl burst into the window with a letter. It was Hedwig. His eyes watered at the sight of the magnificent owl, but he kept his cool and watched her drop the letter on his desk and fly away. He took the cloak off and unrolled the letter.

It was from his parents. His knees got weak and he sat on the bed, which was thankfully right behind him. Tears swelled up in his eyes and they were streaming down his face silently and he couldn't stop it. His parents were alive in this universe. They were really alive.

Sirius must have never switched secret keeper with Peter. Was Sirius alive as well?

He began to rummage through all of Potter's books and managed to find a scrap book made by his mother. The first few pages were photos of him growing up with his parents, all ages. They raised him. There was another child in the photos, they must have had another baby after Harry. They had lived full lives and it broke Harry's heart. He had never felt jealously in this way before.

He found more graduation photos, one with him and Sirius. He hadn't died either. There was one more graduation photo, him with another boy that looked a lot like Sirius. _Sirius had a son? Was he Potter's best friend? Not Ron? _He was hoping for something similiar in this world to make him feel at home, but so far he was more out of place than he imagined.

After all the photos, he found newspaper clippings. They were all of Harry and Voldemort. He was dead and gone forever. His parents must have helped him through everything. He was praised and never hated on in the papers.

"Harry-" A beautiful girl walked into his bedroom without warning, "Oh- why are you looking through that old thing?"

"Er- j-just putting this graduation photo in it to finish it." He came up with on the spot.

"Oh, you should put that one on the cover," She suggested.

She was short, slender, her hair was so long that it reached her hips. It was raven black, just like his. Her eyes were strange, one was light brown and one was dark brown.

He didn't even know her name but this girl was his sister. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked a little bit like Marcelline, who looked like Lily. It was almost like seeing Marcelline all grown up.

"Mum and dad wrote to you?" She asked, taking the letter. "Oh they'll be home early? So much for that party we were going to have, I'll have to tell Alekzander not to invite everyone." She sighed.

"Not to invite everyone where?" Lily had appeared in the doorway to the bedroom.

Harry was so overwhelmed, he couldn't help but get up and walk over to hug her. He thought he might crush her.

"Goodness sweetheart, we missed you too. We were only in America for a few days." She laughed lightly but accepted the hug from her son.

"Never mind," The girl said, "How was your trip?"

"Splendid. Now, Charlotte. Not invite everyone where?" She pushed on, like any mother would.

"Alekzander and I were planning a graduation get-together for his and Harry's big day last week." She admitted.

"Graduation party? Why hadn't we thought of that, darling?" James piped in, behind the girls.

"Dad-" Harry made his way behind his mother and hugged James just as tightly has he hugged his mother. This was the first time he had truly hugged either of them, he felt truly blessed to have landed in this universe – even if it meant stealing it from Potter. After an entire life of heartache, loneliness, and longing, the universe had finally given him a glimpse of happiness.

"Really?" Charlotte choked, "I'll go fire-call Alekz!"

"She's grown rather fond of him, don't you think?" James frowned, looking protective.

"He's Sirius' son, dear. What better man could we ask for, for our daughter?"

He seemed to agree in his mind but didn't say it outloud.

"Go with Charlie, I'm sure they'll want to send invitations."

He hugged them both each once more. "I love you both more than you'll ever know."

~*~*HPDM~*~*

Harry quickly found that he really liked Alekzander. Seeing James and Sirius together was like seeing a mirror of he and Ron back in his universe. And being in this universe, he realized that Potter and Alekzander were just the same.

Alekz was much like Ron, but had a stronger personality. He was a natural born fighter. Harry would call him rebellious, but he had nothing to rebel against because Sirius didn't seem to say no to anything. He had the same dark handsome look as Sirius, black hair and grey silver eyes. Charlotte had clearly noticed.

He reminded Harry a lot of the Weasley twins; mischevious, but had an arrogant attitude. But it wasn't unlikable, in fact Harry had found him extremely funny and witty. Even if they weren't brought together by their families, Harry would have chosen to be his friend.

Alekz had stopped by to make an invitation list with Harry and Charlotte. Harry realized he didn't know whom Potter was friends with and let Alekz write down the entire list. He nugged Harry and wrote down a name at the top of the list, winking. It was Hermione Granger.

"Figure you'll want to invite this one," Alekz teased.

Was Potter and Hermione a couple?

"Invite which one?" Charlotte piped up, "Oh, you mean Hermione? Definitely." She grinned, "You know when Harry asked to see her this Summer she blushed and said yes."

Harry felt himself blush and hoped to Merlin they didn't notice. He had no idea what Hermione and Ron's lives were like in this life, he just hoped he hadn't stole Hermione away from him. He was very relieved when they chose a date for the party and it just so happened to be _after_ he was back home.

Potter deserved to experience his own graduation party, and to court Hermione.

He could see them together, even though he only thought of her as a sister. As a saviour that was praised in this world, he assumed girls actually liked Potter. Hermione was easily top choice as she was the most intelligent in her year and she was absolutely stunning when she worked on her bushy hair.

Despite taking a liking to Alekz, he was happy to see he made his way back home when the invitation list was complete so he could spend time with Potter's parents. He decided to just sit back and watch them and what they did in a normal day. They were so madly in love, he had only ever seen them together in pictures and they didn't do them justice. He had never seen two people more passionate for one another.

After a long day, he finally let his parents go to sleep and made his way up to his bedroom. He grabbed an empty journal and threw himself onto the bed and sunk right in. Even the bed was perfect there.

He laid there for a moment, pondering the events of the day, until it hit him. His eyes widened and he bolted from his bed to his pouch. He had to write to Marcelline. Did Potter make it back?

As he made it to his bag, his heart was beating at incredible speeds. He opened the diary and went to write in it, but saw that there was already two letters inside.

The first was from Marcelline:

_"Harry, my papa is home! I am very happy. I hope you are back home now._"

And the second was from Potter himself.

"_I don't know what to call you, but Draco called me Harrison for three days so that's what I'm going to call you. Harrison, I want to thank you for taking care of my children while I was gone. I admit I was furious when I found out what you did. I was afraid I'd never see my family again. Now that I'm home, I understand why you did it. I wanted to give you some advice from an older version of yourself... Do what your heart knows. Your heart knows what you want, just let it tell you. I didn't listen to it. I knew Ginny wasn't for me, but I didn't care and the universe taught me a lesson. I hope you find happiness and I hope you'll write to Marcelline once in a while, she's grown fond of you. Write to me when you've figured your life out. -Harry"_

Harry couldn't believe it. He was astonished. Potter had written to him, the thought had never occured to him that he could talk to him. He wished Hermione had given him more than one diary. He wished he could leave one here at his parents home, so he could keep in contact with him. But, he thought it would be worse than having the Mirror or Erised.

He wrote a reply, mentioning he hadn't made it back yet. He decided to swallow any pride he had left and to ask Potter to tell Hermione he shifted once more to another universe. Maybe she had advice for him.

He found an empty journal and started writing everything that happened that day like a diary.

He wrote:

_"Today was... I met my mother and father. I have a sister. Sirius is alive and his son is my best mate."_

He scribbled down all of that he knew of Charlotte and Alekzander. His best mate had a thing for his sister, he could tell. Just like Harry had had with Ron and Ginny. He couldn't help but find it ironic.

He had snuck a few photographs from the photo album he found and stored them in his diary. He felt guilty to do it but Potter had this family every day, he only had three.

He felt sleep catching up with him. He let himself drift off, waiting for a new day.

~*~*~HPDM~*~*~

When the sun was shining through the window, waking him up hours later, he woke up with a smile on his face. He felt a lump beside him and saw that Charlotte was sleeping next to him.

"Sorry," She said sleepily, "Had a bad dream about you and Voldemort, had to make sure you were okay." She whispered. If he had just graduated Hogwarts, the defeat of Voldemort must have been recent.

He saw the expression on her face and he could feel the energy her body gave off. The battle between him and Voldemort must have really damaged her emotionally.

"What are we doing today?" Harry asked her sleepily.

"Alekzander wants to come over to practice for your entrance tests for Quidditch Academy."

"Oh, right." Harry nodded. Quidditch Academy? The one thing Harry truly loved, why hadn't he thought of doing that instead of being an Auror?

"Alekz kissed me before leaving yesterday afternoon," She blurted out nervously, "He wanted to tell you man-to-man but I can't hide it from you..."

"I'm happy for you," Harry smiled, "I could tell you were playing footsies yesterday," He winked, making her blush and get up from the bed.

"Prat," She grinned, "So you'd be okay with us?" She asked him seriously.

"He's a really good guy, just as long as I don't lose my best mate, I don't mind." He was able to answer this easily, he knew how Ron had felt about him and Ginny. He assumed Potter will have a man-to-man talk with Alekzander when he returned. Harry made a mental note to leave a note on his pillow about Charlotte's confession, and an apology for taking his life for a weekend.

Charlotte left to have a morning shower, so Harry took the opportunity to read his diary linked with Celine. Hermione had written back, suggested that Harry would continue to travel until he found a universe he's meant to find. One that'll show him true happiness that can happen in his own world.

He realized he would most likely travel again, then. Nothing from this world is possible, everyone there was either dead or didn't exist. He felt a pang of sadness at that, but had to ignore it. He couldn't change things.

He wondered if his Hermione knew the plan by now, surely seeing a different Harry would cause Draco to spill their plan to her. He didn't care anymore at that point, as long as he gets home at the end of this journey to happiness.

~*~*HPDM~*~*

"We have to tell the Weasley's."

"I know," Draco admitted defeat. Another Harry had shown up. A much younger Harry.

"I wonder how Harry is handling this Harry's life." Hermione finally said out loud. He was thinking it, she was thinking it, neither of them wanted to really discuss it.

Draco just nodded. This Harry had parents, a sister, a good life. What if Harry comes back depressed, destroyed, jealous of all the lives better than his. Hermione must have been thinking the same.

"Well, I'll send the owl for them to meet us here." She said quietly.

An hour passed, and suddenly the home of Harry was filled with redheads.

"What is it, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked straight away, "Is Harry okay?"

"There's been an incident." Draco starts. He explains the spell that they created, Hermione adding in how impressive it was, to calm anyone that was worried about the spell killing him. He explains the spell, the first imposter-Harry, and then the second.

The imposter-Harry that was from the world Harry was currently in, was at Godrics Hollow, visiting the grave-site. It gave them all time to come together and discuss Harry's absense. He looked deeply disturbed by the story of what happened to James and Lily, and even Harry.

Having to tell an 18 year old Harry that his parents in this world were dead, his godfather was dead, his best friend didn't exist, nor did his sister, was the most depressing thing Draco and Hermione had to do.

"He's travelled twice now, we don't know when he'll return," Hermione finished, "We wanted to tell you, because it's been five days now."

"So when Harry comes back, he'll love me again?" Ginny looked as happy as she had in months. "He travelled to see what our life will be like together?" She looked dreamily at Hermione.

Neither Draco nor Hermione answered this truthfully. They both knew the life Harry had been in for three days, as imposter-Harry had told them all about his life.

Draco said goodnight to the group and let them talk amongst themselves without him. He was still the odd man out in the family of Weasley's and went to Harry's bedroom. He decided to wait for him to get back, he would stay in his bedroom waiting.

~*~HPDM~*~

On the third day of this dream world, Harry was ready to leave. He knew he couldn't stay, no matter how much he wished he could go back again one day. He'd never risk it.

He spent the day asking his parents questions Potter already knew, but his parents seemed to love answering their love stories all over again. He brought up Severus to his mother when his father wasn't around. She was still in contact with him, as he turned over to the good side the night Voldemort tried to find and kill the Potter family.

He also realized that Charlotte and Potter must be incredibly close siblings. She was so attached and bonded to him, he wished he really had her as a sister in his real life. Hermione was close enough to a sister, though.

As the sun was setting, he felt depressed. He had to say goodbye to his parents. They weren't his parents, but they were, somehow. They were the closest he'd ever been to having them. He couldn't believe how much he could love them.

They told his story of how he defeated Voldemort, which was similar to what really happened.

Sirius had changed secret keeper with Peter afterall, which is why Voldemort still tried to kill Potter as an infant. The only difference was that it wasn't his mother Voldemort killed that night, it was his grandmother. She had been alive and taking care of Potter that night, he murdered his grandmother as she stood in his way and her love for Potter had been just as strong as his mothers was for Harry.

The spell had rebounded and killed Voldemort the same way in his life. He rose in fourth year, but all of his Horcruxes were destroyed by Dumbledore, Severus, and James. Voldemort had been in hiding for years. He was never as powerful as he had been, until they faced one another.

Potter had sacrificed himself before the end of his 7th year, knowing what had to be done. The horcrux was killed inside him, and Potter had finished him off.

He was glad to know a different version of the story. Apparently he was the Chosen One in every universe.

"Charlotte?" Harry knocked on her bedroom door and showed himself in.

She was writing a letter but happily stopped to say goodnight to him.

"Just wanted to say goodnight..." He said awkwardly. He didn't want to make it obvious that something was off, but he knew he'd miss her just as much as he missed Marcelline already.

"I can't believe I have to go to Hogwarts without you this year." Charlotte frowned, "I'm not sure if I can manage it." She admitted.

"We can talk about it tomorrow," Harry told her. He wanted Potter to have that conversation with her. Maybe he would suggest she not go back for her last year. Fred and George hadn't finished either.

Harry kissed her on the forehead and looked in her odd coloured eyes one last time before he headed back to his bedroom.


	4. Too Good to be True?

Harry sighed, waking up in yet another strange place. He was starting to get frustrated. He expected it, though, after what Hermione from Universe #1 had guessed. He felt sad, knowing he couldn't check a diary to contact anyone from his second universe. He missed that family already.

He had woken up in a dungeon this time, or so he thought it was. It was technically a dungeon, but the room wasn't cold and it was actually warm and cozy. He rubbed his eyes, putting his glasses on.

Instantly he was faced with Slytherin green and silver banners hanging around him. He was in Hogwarts and he was a Slytherin. _What was the universe playing at?_ But then he remembered the Sorting Hat did want to put him there...

Draco was then in his face, looking at him oddly. "You look like you've woken up in the wrong bed."

"Haven't I?" Harry joked. He couldn't help it, he was again faced with a familiar face. He was relieved that the base of this universe must be Draco; it meant that he would be around a friend for three days time. He relaxed and let out a deep breath.

Draco laughed, "Prat. Come on, it's breakfast." Then Draco did something strange. He took Harry's hand and dragged him out of bed. The Draco from his universe made it apparent not to touch him. Harry didn't realize he even noticed, but his Draco had never touched him.

His hands were soft and suddenly Harry realized they were still holding hands. He let go as the thought startled him and Draco frowned at him, looking away.

"We've come out to our friends, you know..." Draco spoke softly. Harry had definitely hurt his feelings, and he understood that in this universe, he and Draco must be dating. He was utterly shocked. How could there be a universe in which Harry and Draco became lovers, especially in Hogwarts? In Hogwarts they were enemies.

"Right, sorry," Harry quickly apologized, taking Draco's hand and entwining their fingers.

_Just pretend it's Draco from home, your best mate. Only... you're closer, _he told himself. He was embarrased by how much of a young school boy it made it feel, to hold someones hand. He didn't remember the last time he had held Ginny's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay with being public?" Draco asked him seriously, "We don't need anyone to approve."

"I know, I don't want to hide anymore." Harry nodded, giving Draco's hand a squeeze.

Draco half-smiled and lead the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The walk felt like eternity. The Slytherins all kept to themselves it seemed, none of them said a word to them. But Draco had said they came out to their friends, so he wasn't sure who these friends were exactly.

Upon entering the Hall, Harry had the urge to sit at his original Gryffindor table, but Draco led them to the Slytherin table. He was thankful that Draco didn't sit anywhere near Crabbe and Goyle. They were sitting alone in the middle of the table.

He did see Draco wave to Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, whom were both wearing Ravenclaw robes. He always wondered why she hadn't been placed there.

_Just go with the flow, _Harry motivated himself.

Students stared at their hands, but didn't seem to look disgusted. He wondered what was so different in this world – apart from being in Slytherin - that made their relationship acceptable.

Were the Malfoys good people in this world? Was Harry on the Dark Side? What was it? Had he shook his hand that first day of school, rather than denying it? Too many questions entered his mind. He peered over at the Gryffindor table, seeing Ron there with their old friends, but had his eyes on Hermione. Even in this world, he stared at her from afar.

Breakfast was just like Harry had remembered it. Appeared before them instantly, tasted like food that they would serve in the heavens, and finished with the sweetest of fruit for a healthy dessert. The only difference, was Draco held his hand under the table, softly touching Harry's palms. He had to admit it felt natural to him, almost blissful and calming.

He found himself stealing small glances at Draco, trying to think from Potter's point of view, without making him look suspicious. He realized that he had been stealing glances at Draco this way in his own world as well. He had been in denial of it, unsure of why he was always staring. Hermione had noticed of course, having asked him "how's Draco doing?" once before, causing him to blush heavily. Why had he even blushed?

He quickly admitted to himself that he liked the attention he was getting from Draco. If they weren't holding hands tightly, Draco was rubbing his palms with his fingertips. It was a strange change, since his Draco refused to touch him, or even look at him too long. So, Harry had always done the same. This world had suddently made Harry wonder if Draco had been also stealing glances at him all these years. Was he in denial the way Harry was?

He tried thinking of the way they were together, trying to piece out why the universe had even shown him this. Was it random, or for a reason? Then he came to realize how happy he had been to see Draco when he woke up there. He had instant comfort at the sight of him.

Harry shook his head, if he had loved Draco, surely he'd have known it. The universe was just messing with him.

"You okay?" Draco asked, cutting his thoughts off.

"Er- just tired," Harry lied pathetically.

"I suppose we should head to the greenhouses." Draco sighed.

~*~HPDM~*~

After an extremely long Herbology lesson with Ravenclaw, they had a break from classes. Draco led Harry out to a spot next to the lake, sitting down on the green grass, patting a spot for Harry to sit. He wondered if they did this every day, in this same spot.

He didn't think he could handle anymore lovey-dovey nonsense, but it didn't matter because Draco kept his hands to himself that time. They sat in a comfortable silence at first, Harry laid back and watched the clouds pass by. Now it felt like home, a peaceful silence between friends.

Draco laid down next to him, keeping an inch between them.

Harry turned his head slightly and looked at Draco as he had his eyes closed, relaxing. He had never looked at Draco truly, at this age. They had always hated each other, spitting out insults in the halls and in classes. He was really able to steal a long look.

Of course Harry had known he was handsome, he admired the way Draco held himself. Draco was ten years older in his world, and didn't look much different. The only difference was that his Draco had blonde stubble some mornings.

Harry couldn't believe he noticed that.

He turned attention back to the clouds, avoiding the danger of his curiosity of how Potter had fallen for Draco.

"Like what you see?" Draco said, eyes still closed, grinning.

"Shut it," Harry said, staring at a cloud that was shaped like a dragon, focusing a little too much on it. He did like what he saw, he was grasping. He was blushing.

Draco opened his eyes, his smile wide and sweet. His eyes said a thousand words.

The two young boys had sat there for the hour, Draco talking about Quidditch, Harry silently listening. It felt like they had been there all day, letting the sun pass over them. Harry was seeker for the Slytherin team, Draco was a chaser. And the best chaser in the school, it seemed. Without the distraction of beating Harry Potter, it sounded like he was really able to focus on being a good player.

"We missed Potions." Draco stated, not seeming to mind.

"There'll be more lessons, stay with me a while."

He didn't know what led him to say it, but he really felt it. He wanted to lay there and just talk with his friend. This wasn't his universe, he was brought there for a reason. Maybe he should let himself see what he was meant to see.

Then it dawned on him.

A sixteen year old version of himself, in love with Draco, was in his universe at that very moment. His mind felt like exploding. When he returned, would Draco even speak to him again?

~*~HPDM~*~

_I could get used to this bed. _Draco admitted in his mind, waking up from a deep sleep. It smelled like Harry. It smelled like _comfort._

As Draco opened his eyes, he truly expected to see his Harry again. What he wasn't expecting, was to see a Harry Potter so young instead. He looked younger than the last Potter that showed up, he looked just like Harry did in their sixth year.

Harrison (the name Draco had called all of the other imposters), was sleeping soundly beside him, but quickly stirred as Draco tried to get out of the bed. He decided to stop moving because he wasn't ready for Harrison to wake up just yet.

He had to brace himself, as this Harrison surely wouldn't believe his explanation of why he was there. In sixth year, Harry and Draco hated each other so much that they had a duel that almost ended in Draco's death. Harrison would assume Draco was lying to him and kidnapped him.

Draco considered running for the fireplace to call Hermione until he saw Harrison slowly open his eyes.

To his great shock, Harrison gave him a sleepy smile and said "Good morning," with a tired husky voice. He admitted his voice was rather attractive in the morning, but quickly dismissed the thought as this Harry was merely sixteen.

"Good morning?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "Don't you know who I am?" He asked.

"Where are we? This isn't the dormitory..." Harrison looked like he was realizing.

"Before you say anything else, I need to tell you something that you might not believe. Would you like me to get Hermione so she can explain things with me?" He offered, like he had done with the previous Harrison.

"Why wouldn't I believe you, Draco?" He asked calmly and easily. Draco took note that this Harrison referred to him as Draco.

"Well, I'm not the Draco that you might know back home. You see, Harry Potter from this universe accidently travelled to your universe, replacing you. For three days time. So right now you're in our universe, and he's in yours. Back in your dormitory." Draco tried to explain.

"What are you talking about, Draco? You're not making any sense, where are we?" Harrison sat up in bed and his bare chest caused Draco to look away, blushing.

"I'm not kidding around, Potter," Draco said, standing up as he explained one more time.

Harrison looked as though he was going to cry. Draco couldn't believe it.

"C-could...I have some clothes?" He asked Draco quietly.

"Of course you can, they might be a little big but here you go," Draco answered sympathetically. He was angry with Harry for not thinking this part over, leaving Draco with damage control. Especially with all of these different versions of himself.

"So who are you, to me?" Harrison asked Draco, still sounding half-sad, "You look older."

"Well, for starters, we're twenty-six years old in this world. So seeing you this young comes to a great shock to me too, I have to admit," Draco sat at the end of the bed, crossing his legs. Harry might not have been his best friend at the age of sixteen, but he surely was now. The best he could do in the situation is act like they were best friends.

"And when we were your age, we hated each other. But after the war was over, we met again in Auror training and we've been best mates ever since." He kept it simple so that Harrison could ask questions.

"Hate each other? How could we hate each other?"

"Well, I was a Slytherin and Harry was a Gryffindor. And I was a little shit at our first interaction and Harry made the decision to stick with the nice kid he had met instead. It was my fault."

"Harry's a Gryffindor here? Draco always teased me and said I should have been a Gryffindor," Harrison grinned slightly.

"You're not a Gryffindor?" Draco was stunned, how could saint Potter be anything else?

"I'm in Slytherin with Draco," Harrison smiled, "We've been friends since day one, until this year."

"Oh, did something happen that made you hate each other?" Draco asked, feeling like they were destined to hate each other if they even hated each other in other worlds.

"Er- no. I finally had the courage to..." He began, looking awkward, "...kiss him, in the summer before term."

"Oh," Draco said, eyes wide. He and Harry were _lovers_ in that world?

"Oh bollocks..." Draco rubbed his temples.

"Are you two just friends here or something?" Harrison frowned and picked at his finger nails.

"Unfortunately," Draco admitted, hinting to Harrison that he did in fact have feelings for Harry in this world, "He travelled to an alternate universe to see if he were destined to be with Ginny or not. Ginny Weasley. I'm afraid seeing your Draco will scare him off of even being my friend when he returns."

"Hmm, I don't know. Draco is quiet charming in my world. I think he's going to win Harry over for you. He won me over." He smiled, encouragingly.

"You must be hungry for breakfast, do you want to go down to the kitchen?" Draco asked Harrison.

"Wait, we're in Grimmauld place aren't we?" Harrison piped up, putting the clothes on that Draco had given him. Draco turned away as he blushed.

"Yeah, this is it. Harry lives here by himself mostly." Draco told him, leading the way to the kitchen in the bottom level.

"He's lonely?" Harrison asked, Draco could hear the frown in his expression.

"I'd like to think I keep him company enough," Draco admitted, "We're always working on something together."

"Like what?"

"Spells mostly, trying to defy all odds. Like what we've managed to do with this situation. I must apologize for this though, we didn't even consider what would happen to the other Harry. He brought an invisibility cloak as we assumed he'd just hide under it for a few days, watching their lives go ahead like normal."

"Yeah, I wonder what's happening with Draco and your Harry right now."

"I'm sure he's pretending to be you, but remaining appropriate," Draco blushed red.

"You love him." Harrison stated matter-of-factly.

Draco didn't answer.

"He's alone here," Harrison looked concerned for Harry, "You owe it to him to tell him."

Draco nodded, keeping quiet. He knew he shouldn't live in silence. Even if Harry didn't return the feelings, Draco knew he couldn't live with the secret for much longer.

Harrison and Draco sat down at the table and told Kreacher what they wanted for breakfast and sat in silence for a while. Harrison seemed to only want to stare at Draco and smile.

"So, how are things in your world? What are the Malfoy's like?" Draco asked. _How is Harry even friends with a Malfoy in his sixth year?_

"They've saved my life," Harry smiled affectionately, "When Draco and I had become friends in our first year, the Malfoy family had to choose their son over their past allegiance to Voldemort. Voldemort was dead to the world so they easily made the switch to Dumbledore's side and agreed to keep me safe. Draco made sure I was always safe, as I spent every Summer there growing up."

"What?" Draco was impressed, "How'd they manage to have Harry Potter there when Voldemort rose again?"

"After Voldemort rose again in fourth year, Dumbledore convinced Draco's parents to stay in hiding in Romania temporarily," Harrison explained briefly, looking slightly upset, "So we've been staying at a secret Manor in Romania in the summer months."

"Is he still alive in your world?" Draco asked quietly.

"He's dead here?" Harrison asked, just as quietly, "Good to know it's possible to defeat him after all." Harrison looked hopeful.

"So, you aren't friends with anyone else?" Draco asked, wondering about Weasley and Granger. He wondered if it would be him helping Harry with the horcruxes.

"Most of the Slytherins are brutes," Harrison said bluntly, "Draco and I stay together alone mostly, but we're good friends with two girls from Ravenclaw. Hermione and Luna, do you know them here?"

"Oh yes, I know Granger and Looney. Hermione has been helping me with all you Harry's, she'll be by shortly to see you. Luna Lovegood has been on a world adventure with her husband, finding and proving species of magical creatures."

Harrison nodded, digging into the breakfast that was just placed in front of him.

~*~HPDM~*~

"Harry?" Harry heard a whisper from behind his bed curtain, "Harry, wake up."

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled back, half asleep, as it was long passed midnight.

"Move over," Draco motioned after pulling the curtain open and let himself into Harry's bed.

Harry tensed up, but did as he was told. He didn't want to ruin anything for Potter.

He felt sixteen year old Draco slip into the bed beside him, pulling the blankets over himself.

"You okay?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, just scared of what Dumbledore told you last week. It's all I think about," Draco whispered.

It was sixth year, Harry must have recently found out about horcruxes. Draco was his only friend, only support, and even his lover. Of course he would be scared.

"Come here," Harry pulled him close, "I'll live a long happy life, don't think about it too much,"

Draco drifted into a comfortable sleep soon after, Harry suspected he slept there most nights.

_And to think, there was a spell keeping boys out of the girls dorms, yet boys were falling in love and sleeping together right under their noses. _

He had never thought about being with Draco romantically, mainly because he never thought of it as an option. How Draco could ever love Harry was a thought he still didn't understand. His Draco surely didn't love him, but Harry couldn't help but become curious. He decided then and there, as he held this small version of Draco in his arms, that he would confront the bugger, no matter how much he pushed him away.

Just before he closed his eyes to find sleep, he realized he'd wake up in his old life, without Draco in his arms, and he was surprised to feel sadness at that.

~*~HPDM~*~

Draco couldn't stop smiling. He looked over and saw that Harry had returned at last. He looked just the same as he did when he left. Butteflies built up in his stomach and fluttered through him. He felt relief. He had enjoyed the last three days, despite his fear of Harry's reaction to being there. He sat up in the bed and watched as Harry stirred awake.

_Finally._

"Gin?" Harry squinted his eyes, rubbing them as he took his glasses off.

_Ginny? _

"Malfoy? Where's Ginny? What have you done with my family?" Harry... Or Harrison, looked for his wand.

He shot up out of bed faster than Draco anticipated and darted to Draco's wand, successfully taking it.

"Where's my wife? If you've harmed her in anyway, I'll kill you." Harrison looked at him viciously. It hurt Draco in ways that he wouldn't be able to put into words.

Draco lifted his hands up into the air to show mercy, feeling more depressed than he had ever felt before. Harry was in a world with Ginny, a world that they were still together.

"Let me go get Hermione." Draco put his hands down in defeat, leaving Harrison to himself.

He threw the door open, letting it slam into the wall with a piercing bang, and finished it off with a bone crunching punch to the wall in the hallway. He felt himself shake with anger.

_How could the universe show him a possibility with me, then do this? Show him happy with Ginny._

As soon as Hermione and Ron would get there, Draco vowed he wouldn't return until Harry himself was home. He refused to wake up next to a stranger again. He knew he was defeated, as Harry was finally experiencing what he was supposed to experience.


	5. Home Sweet Home

The last thing Harry expected to find when waking up that morning was Ginny Weasley lying next to him. He had yet again woken up in another strange place, but he thought he had seen life with Ginny already and did not expect to be woken up by her cold toes touching his warm ones. She was looking up at him, her pale skin glowing against her bright red hair. To say she was stunning was an understatement.

She shuffled over and placed a soft kiss upon Harry's lips. Her smile was contagious, and despite his guilt of kissing another man's woman, he smiled back at her. She rested her head on his chest, pushing her body against his and hugged him. They laid there for a few moments before he heard crying coming from somewhere in the home they were in.

Ginny sighed, "I guess that means it's time to get up,"

_A baby? _Harry thought to himself.

"Can you go get James so I can wake Albus up? It's time to nurse him," She smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, alright." Harry smiled. He saw a bassinette next to their bed and as Ginny turned away to pick up the little bundle that lay inside, he left the room to go find their son, James.

They had named one of their children after his father, and another after Professor Dumbledore. He couldn't believe it, he adored the thought.

It was rather easy finding James, as he was crying louder than Hagrid snored at that point. He lifted the little baby out of the crib and held him closely, the way he would have held Teddy. James seemed to be one years old and he was beautiful. He couldn't help but feel distracted as he rocked James back and forth to calm him, his mind was deep in thought about what the universe was telling him.

He felt happy with Draco in the previous glimpse. Confusion was all he could think about now that he wasn't home yet. Was the universe telling him Ginny _was_ the right option? Or was it telling him _Draco_ was? Or did he have a _choice?_

He shook his head, focusing on the little human in his arms. James was much more calm now, Harry made his way back into the master bedroom where Ginny and Albus were. She was nursing him and smiling up at Harry.

"I really hope it's a girl this time, I don't want 7 children like my mum," She laughed softly.

_Ginny was pregnant again?_

Three children, just like the first glimpse. Would they remain happy in this life, or divorce in the end like the other life? She glowed so beautifully, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. Was this the life he could have? Of course he knew Ginny was beautiful, but Harry was quickly realizing that he wanted to have a family. Could he even have a family with Draco? Did he _want _to have a family with Draco?

He tried to push Draco out of his mind, and focused on the family in front of him.

"I hope it's a girl too," Harry smiled, sitting down on the bed next to Ginny.

She summonded a warm bottle of milk for him and handed it to Harry to feed James. He was a natural at feeding babies, he had plenty of experience with Teddy. This felt just the same to him, since James wasn't truly his son.

~*~HPDM~*~

Nap time finally arrived, the two babies were fast asleep.

Ginny looked exhausted yet somehow still had the energy to wash the dishes. Harry assumed they didn't use a house elf, and mentally cursed Hermione for S.P.E.W, something she'd never let go. He offered to wash the dishes and let Ginny dry, seeing as how in the first glimpse that he was in, the kitchen was the reason his cover was blown.

"Thanks sweetheart," Ginny smiled tiredly, "Saviour of the tired wife." She teased.

She kissed him on the cheek and slowly inched out of the kitchen, "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Harry glared at her playfully. He took his wet hands and picked up some of the foamy bubbles from the dish water.

"You wouldn't dare..." Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Want to bet?"

And she ran. But he still managed to soak her with water and bubbles, and he chased after her. She made it out the backdoor and into the yard, laughing and screeching, until he caught her. She laughed with glee and tried to smack him away as they fell onto the grass.

"Harry James Potter, you prat." Ginny tried to say seriously, "How am I ever to grow old with the likes of you?"

"With much joy," Harry stuck his tongue out at her, "Obviously."

Looking at her, he could tell she really loved him. She reminded him of Lily, his mother from the second glimpse. They reminded him of his parents. And he knew that was a happy life. And yet, something was missing in his heart.

"Oh now look, you've woken up one of the children." Ginny sighed, as they heard a cry from an open window.

"You were the one that screamed," Harry pointed out, laughing as she huffed at him, leaving to get the little crying baby.

Harry couldn't deny that she was the ideal choice for him to make. She was fiery, independant, she had truly grown up. She was tough, having grown up with six older brothers. She had a passion for Quidditch, the same passion that he had. But so did Draco...

He sighed. He didn't want to do what everyone expected him to do. Being with Ginny would be choosing the person everyone expected him to choose. It was as if there was a path chosen for him. Everything felt so cheap and typical to him. He wanted to choose his own life, with no one else helping him choose.

Being in another universe wasn't helping. He couldn't choose someone to be with and to love, when these people were complete strangers to him, mirrors of the ones he truly knew. He knew that he did love Ginny, and could keep loving her. He didn't even know if he were attracted to men. He didn't even know why he had such a hard time choosing Ginny over Draco. Draco wasn't even an option before this trip.

He was starting to feel like the universe was pushing him towards Draco, and Ginny. He wanted to choose for himself. He wanted to go home, to choose what to do with is real life.

~*~HPDM~*~

Hermione had taken the shift of sleeping in Harry's room those three days. She was grateful to be free of snoring for a few nights, promising Ron that she would firecall if anything happened throughout the nights with her pregnancy. Draco didn't want to see any other Harry but his own, so refused to be there. Three days would have been too much to bare.

Harrison, from a life where he was happily married to Ginny Weasley, had finally relaxed and believed the story Hermione had told him. He calmed down and paced around the room, hoping he'd return to his family in three days time.

"Sit down, you might as well get comfortable for three days." Hermione said, nose in a book.

"Nap time is ending back home," He said quietly, "I'm getting dizzy." He held his head.

"What?" Hermione panicked, "What are you feeling?" She thought of her Harry, hoped nothing was going wrong. She imagined the worst situation.

"I can't see, I can't see anything," He rubbed his eyes after throwing his glasses off.

"Just lay down, relax." Hermione was shaking.

And at that moment, Harrison stopped talking. He went limp, and Hermione swore her own heart stopped beating.

She was blinded by a light, blinked three times, and then she saw that his eyes were open, hyperventilating.

"H-Her-Hermione," He finally managed to say through breaths, "Hermione, is that you?"

"Harry!?" Hermione tried finding him in his eyes, hope reaching every part of her face.

"Yeah, yeah it's me," He breathed, falling back onto the bed with a thud, "Oh _MERLIN_, I'm home!" He took his ring off and threw it across the room.

"Harry!" Hermione sat on the bed, holding her balloon of a belly, bending down to hug him as much as she could reach.

"How did you get back? The other Harry, one minute he was pacing around the room, the next minute he couldn't see anything and stopped breathing."

"I was in this universe... I just decided I didn't need to be there anymore, I... closed my eyes and just thought about it over and over again. The next thing I knew, I was travelling through blackness until I opened my eyes again."

He just laid there for a few minutes, catching his breath.

"Hermione... I think I need a day to myself." He confided in her, "I don't even know what's real anymore."

Hermione nodded, "Of course Harry."

"Can you write to everyone and invite them over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Hermione nodded again, leaving Harry to be alone.

"One more thing..." He stopped her from leaving completely, "Why isn't Draco the one here? He was here when I left."

"He was here every day, waiting for you to return. He didn't leave once. Until the last Harrison arrived." With that, she took her leave, not saying another word about it.

_Draco stayed the entire time? Until the last Harrison? The one that loved Ginny._

He was exhausted, but too afraid to sleep; afraid he'd wake up in another glimpse. He pulled the pouch from his pocket and found the journal linked with Marcelline.

He opened the cover and wrote, "_I'm home_." On the first page. It disappeared and he awaited a reply.

To his liking, Potter replied. "_How do you feel_?" He wrote back.

"_More confused than before_."

Potter merely replied, "_Good luck_."

Harry knew the decision was his, and his only. He felt happy at that.

But was it really? Did either Ginny or Draco even want to be with him? It wasn't up to him, it was up to whomever his heart wanted.

~*~HPDM~*~

Harry sat cross-legged on his bed. He transfigured it to be softer, so that he sunk right into it. He read through the journal he wrote in during his travels, reading his feelings and thoughts.

He missed Marcelline, Forest, and Brin. He missed that large green tree in the back, the secret fort the boys had built for Celine when they left for Hogwarts. He wondered if Potter told them about him.

He missed Potter's mother and father, the ones he wished he had. He thought of Charlotte and Alekzander, his sister and best friend. He felt like there was a hole in his heart now, never to be filled because only they could fill it. They didn't exist in this world. Her multi-coloured eyes burned in his mind.

He thought of Draco, from his third glimpse. He was so gentle, and so fragile. So much different than the Draco he knew. He had to remind himself of his own Draco, smiling at the memories they shared over the years. Always meddling with all types of magic, never doing their Auror paper work, always fantasizing about what they could be doing instead.

Then he thought of Ginny, with her light red hair and bright brown eyes, glowing skin with her pregnancy. She resembled his Ginny greatly, he could barely tell them apart. He knew she could make him happy, she would be playing it safe. Being with her, he was guaranteed a lifetime of ease and control.

He heard voices downstairs, it was almost time to face his family and friends. All the embarrassment, all the questions, all at once. He had taken a long day to be alone and think about what he had learned. He didn't feel ready to face them all yet, but he knew he had to eventually.

He pulled a black soft t-shirt over his head, played with his hair but knew it was useless, and he even left his facial hair which had been growing in rather thick. He pulled a medium blue pair of jeans over his legs and closed his eyes. He was going to see his family again.

He had made his mind his mind.

He put his hand on the doorknob, and stood there another moment. He didn't even know why he was so nervous, but then again... He did know why.


	6. The Plan

(A/N This is not the last chapter!)

"I've made up my mind," Harry told Hermione sternly but also pathetically, "If I break it off with Ginny permanently, I'd never be able to take it back."

"And if you choose Ginny, you'd never have a chance with Draco." She snapped.

"Who says I have a chance with Draco anyway? What if I just decide to kiss him and he doesn't even fancy me? That would ruin our friendship AND my chances with Ginny."

"Choosing Ginny could ruin your friendship too you know, if he fancies you."

"I don't even know if I'm attracted to men," Harry pointed out. They had been going back and forth for what seemed like hours, making a point and then counteracting it. He was due to face his family and friends any moment to reveal what happened in his travels and what he decided from the experience.

"Any decision you make tonight, will effect your future greatly Harry. It's time to grow up and decide what you really want, deep down."

"I know she can make me happy, I've seen it. I just need to want it and work at it."

"Why are you forcing yourself to want it?" Hermione sighed.

"I'm not..." He frowned. Was he? "She's the safest option. I can't risk it all for a man, I don't even think I'm gay."

"Do you find Draco attractive?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Don't you?" Harry said without thinking, biting his tongue afterwards.

"Harry, Ginny won't hate you. And your friendship with hers isn't very important. She's your best friends sister, it could just stay at that."

"I don't want to ruin my relationship with the Weasley's. They're the only family I have," He admitted sadly.

"Ron and I are your family. Arthur has always been on your side, although Molly need some warming up to but I can take care of that if you don't feel like Ginny is the one for you. You don't need to choose between the two of them, Harry. Just choose a path that makes you happy, even if it's being single to figure things out."

He sighed, he hated when Hermione was being her regular smart self. He thanked her and she left him alone for a few moments, joining everyone else that was in the kitchen waiting for him.

He scratched his head through his wild unruly hair, feeling much older than he was. _Ginny is the safest option._

He had a rough plan in his mind of what to do. He had played over the scenario over and over in his mind. He tried not to think of Draco as he did this, not wanting to imagine his reaction to Harry choosing Ginny. He decided he wasn't ready to know if Draco in fact did have feelings for him, so in his decision making, he imagined Draco wasn't in love with him. He didn't know what his feelings were, he wasn't going to make a decision off of an assumption. So he was choosing by what he already knew.

The time had finally come to face the Weasley's and Draco. He decided to play it cool and talk about his travels, rather than focus on his decision to take Ginny back.

He made his way down the stairs, one step at a time, reaching the hallway that led to a smaller set of stairs, and then the kitchen. He couldn't turn back, he had to face them, he wanted to see them all. Being in four strange places, he needed to see familiar faces. He needed to come back to reality.

He knew the plan.

He walked down the hall and could see Hermione and Ron through the doorway before he made it through himself. Hermione was smiling, but she looked nervous. Did she know what he was about to do?

He didn't expect to feel so at ease but it felt like a cloud had lifted off of him and they all looked like the sun. He was given a warm welcome to a room filled with redheads, a brunette, and a blond. A small swarm of redheads surrounded him for hugs.

"Harry!" Arthur and Molly beamed at him, with Ginny at their side, smiling beautifully.

He looked back at Hermione and Ron, who looked just as happy that he was out of his room. Ron pulled him in for a hug and patted him on the back, "Alright there, mate?"

And then his eyes rested on Draco. His partner, his best mate. He had this look on his face; he looked absolutely defeated. He looked Harry in the eyes for a moment, and looked away. He looked as if he knew Harry's answer, like he knew Harry had been trying to choose between him and Ginny. He just knew that Harry had chosen Ginny. He looked crushed.

"Good to see you're alive." He nodded his head to Harry in understanding, and headed for the door. He pushed passed him, being sure not to touch him in any way. Harry looked to Hermione, seeming to be frozen on the spot, mouth gapping like a fish.

_Fuck the plan._

Draco was inches away from the front entrance, before Harry looked as though he had an epiphany, and ran a few feet after him. Before Draco had even realized what Harry had done, Harry took him by the arm and swung him around as gently as he could, despite how desperate he felt.

Draco's eyes were burning, red with pain, and Harry didn't hesitate for a moment longer before he closed the distance between them, by kissing him. The kiss was so sweet and soft, but Harry was holding back out of fear. The kiss was as if he was asking permission to really kiss him. Draco stopped him, finally getting a good look at his Harry, yes his Harry, and kissed him back, holding his arms for support and to bring him closer.

Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks softly, causing Draco to submit completely. He had finally allowed Harry to touch him, and he held him back; all of his defences were down.

Hermione peeked her head in the door to see what was going on, blushed, and closed the kitchen door to give them privacy. She gave a look to Ron and he blushed a little before bracing himself to tell his family.

"Er... Sorry Gin. It doesn't look like the plan worked out in your favour." He tried to tell her.

"What? What d'you mean? You can't possibly mean that Harry has chosen Malfoy, a man, over me?"

Molly bit her lip and looked to her husband, who seemed to nod his head and understand.

"It doesn't make any sense." Ginny said, crossing her arms. Molly wrapped her arm around her daughters shoulders protectively.

"Actually, I think it does," Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry Ginny, but I've suspected for years. And Molly, you can't be upset with Harry if this is what he's choosing. Being gay isn't a choice, and being with Ginny would ruin _her_ life down the road. Admitting his love for Draco is a huge step."

"You really have been thinking about it for years..." Ron raised his eyebrows at his wife.

"Bloody hell, Granger... Way to read too into things." Draco said from the door, blushing furiously.

~*~HPDM~*~

Harry sat at the head of his bed, leaning against the wall. Draco sat across from him, flipping through the pages of the journal.

"I know most of this, maybe even more," He said, still reading, "It was easy for me to ask questions, since they knew what was happening. You had to pretend to _be _them, you couldn't really ask much."

"Yeah, it was hard not knowing everything." Harry watched as Draco read his every thought, "I left a little apology letter under all the pillows, except the last one. I left without being prepared, thankfully I had the pouch in my pocket at all times."

"You left a note to each Harrison?"

"Of course I did. They all knew what I did, I couldn't just come and go..."

"You're such a wanker. What did you write?"

"Well, in the first glimpse, I didn't leave anything. I have a diary synced with theirs, so we write to each other. I had the Hermione from that glimpse make it for me, I spilled the beans immediately." He blushed.

"And after I told you not to do that." Draco rolled his eyes.

"The second glimpse, I left a letter to Potter's parents. Telling them it was an honour to meet them. I left smaller letters to his sister and best mate, I didn't know them well enough to have anything much to say. The third glimpse..."

That was the glimpse with sixteen year old Draco.

"I didn't really know what to say to either of them," Harry blushed, "I apologized to Draco, I felt like I violated his life. I thanked Harry for helping me make my decision. I also may have left a letter for Dumbledore...telling him who I was, how the future happens in my universe, to see if it helps in theirs."

"You shouldn't have done that, that could really change all of their lives."

"Maybe I was supposed to go there, to help... Harrison also doesn't have Hermione and Ron this time. In this universe, I couldn't have done it without them."

"Yeah, now all he has is a version of me." Draco said quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry looked at him thoughtfully.

"It's fine," Draco shrugged. "Did the Draco you met not seem capable?"

"He was intelligent like you are... I just felt wrong leaving without helping them. I may not have met the other Harry Potters, but they're a part of me. I couldn't just leave when I had the opportunity to help. Plus Draco was distraught over the whole Voldermort situation."

"I see," Draco said, looking back to the journal, "Well, now that you're back, what have you learned." He handed the journal back to Harry.

"What did I- Er... that I was a blockhead for even going. But I'm glad I did."

"Care to elaborate, Potter?"

"Going there for the reason that I did, was really irrational. It was a bigger deal than I imagined, I could have ruined everyone's lives. But I got to meet a mirror of my parents, a sister, Sirius's son if he hadn't been murdered... My eyes were opened to the possibility of you."

"So you really never suspected I fancied you?" Draco blushed slightly, trying to hide it.

"I refused to even think about it. You never looked me in the eye longer than a few seconds, you even made sure our skin never crossed. You made it hard to really see you."

Draco nodded, feeling foolish, "I just didn't want to fall for someone I could never have."

"Look who the blockhead is now." Harry grinned.

Draco coughed slightly, blushing at the constant reminder he _could_ have Harry.

"So what do we do now?" Harry finally asked, he had wanted to ask since they were alone.

"Well, Harry. You may have chosen me over Ginny, but I hope you'll step down from being in control and relax, let me show you what life with me will be like." Draco's voice was strong, despite how nervous he felt, "May I court you?"

~*~HPDM~*~

"He asked to court you?" Hermione gushed, "That's the sweetest gesture." She glared playfully at her husband.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to ease me into things. To make sure I really want to be with him, with no pressure. I mean... I didn't even know I was attracted to both genders." Harry admitted to his two best friends.

"He's being a real gentleman," Hermione nodded, "Has he said anything else?"

"Erm, I think he wanted to take me to the Manor gardens in a few hours."

"In a few hours? The sun is setting, isn't that a little late for a date?" Ron piped up, trying his best not to blush. He accepted his best friends orientation, and leaving his sister, but it was still awkward for him thinking about his best mate being with an old enemy - even though it all happened in school.

"Ron, you're not his mother." Hermione laughed, "We're much older now. A lot can happen on a first date at our age," She grinned until she saw the horror on Harry's face and continued, "But he's only courting you Harry. It means you're not even dating yet, he's just courting you for a chance at your heart." She smiled.

"Right, just courting. I don't think I'm ready to date a man," He said out loud, "But when I'm with him, I don't feel nervous about it at all."

"It just means you're over-thinking things. When you're with him, you're fine. When you're not, your brain goes all loopy."

"Wow Ron, that was incredibly insightful." Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"That's how I felt right after the war when we started out," He blushed, "I was nervous about finally winning you over, but being around you made things easier."

"Enough mushy stuff," Harry made a vomit face at his best friends, "I could really use a butterbeer to calm my pre-date nerves."


	7. Malfoy Gardens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in the HP universe. This is purely fan-fiction inspired by the beautiful work of JK Rowling, our queen.**

(Sorry for how long it's been since an update! Life is crazy. Let me know what you thought, I'll be posting again soon!)

First Date:

To say that the Malfoy Gardens was breathtaking was an understatement; it was utterly, impossibly, and unbelievably beautiful. Harry was about to find that out, but he had expected nothing but the best from Narcissa Malfoy. She had begun the garden not long after her trial had finished, wanting to create something beautiful after living a life filled with so much _ugly. _The project slowly went overboard, but the end result left any viewer speechless.

The walk to the garden was a few minutes, Narcissa had decided not to attach it to the Manor. The garden was an escape from everything, including the Manor. The path was made from sparkling white rocks and tiny pearls, shimmering in the moonlight. The fireflies lit up the fields and the sparkling white rocks seemed to be lights as well, lighting the path. This was the best date Harry had ever been on, and it had barely even started. It felt strange to be the one taken out for a date and not be in control, but Harry was enjoying it. He was enjoying not being in control.

Harry followed Draco along the lightly lit path, feeling as though he was walking toward some sort of haven. His eyes widened as the garden came into view, mouth slightly dropped at it's glory, and Draco smirked at his reaction knowing that this place would have this effect on him. He had always been the sappy type.

The garden didn't have hedges or fences keeping it hidden or closed off, it was open and flourishing. It was grand in size and Harry already knew he was going to adore it. The path led straight into the garden, but changed from lit up rocks and pearls, to a soft glowing sand. Harry watched as Draco bent down and untied the laces from his shoes and slipped them off with his socks, gesturing Harry should do the same.

"What's wrong, Potter? Don't want to get your feet dirty?" He smirked at him.

"Didn't think Malfoy's _liked _getting dirty," Harry retorted. He kicked off his sneakers easily and grinned.

"Oh, Malfoy's like getting dirty," Draco winked, then carried on the path barefoot.

Night crawled up quickly, but the garden didn't seem to notice as fireflies swarmed all over, lighting up everything it their path, and large warmly lit up rocks were strategically placed to make everything just glow. Harry couldn't imagine seeing this place in the day time.

The garden was filled with great willow trees that swayed long wispy branches with the wind. All along the path had cherry blossom trees on either side, covering the soft glowing sand with pale pink petals. All around them had healthy green plants of all sizes, some had flowers, and some didn't. Harry recognized roses of all colours, daisies, sunflowers taller than himself, and found himself truly speechless.

"I know it's a bit much. Pretty sappy for a first date, pretty girly too I suspect," Draco mumbled, "But it's not the only reason I brought you in here, I have a surprise."

"No, it's great, really. It's extraordinary. What type of flower is this?" Harry pointed at one he particularly liked.

"Ha-ha, that's a snap dragon. My mother planted them all over just for me," Draco grinned, "Here, I'll show you some of my favourites."

Draco took Harry's hand hesitantly, feeling rather stiff. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at the man in front of him and squeezed their grip firmly. It was a date after all. Harry couldn't help but feel grateful for the evening darkness, glad to have his blush hidden. Draco Malfoy was holding his hand. War truly changes people, and age has turned that snobby prat from school into a pure gentlemen.

"All over to the right of us, are chrysanthemums, and those over there are hydrangea flowers. If you've noticed it's a bit chillier over here, it's because it is. These are all Fall flowers so this area is magically altered to remain Fall all the time. Even in winter, this entire garden remains either Spring, Summer, or Fall, depending on the area you're in," Draco proudly explained to his date.

"Is this where you bring all your dates?" Harry teased, "It's definitely working on me."

"I haven't shared it with anyone yet," Draco mumbled quietly, "Oh, I think you'll like this area."

He pulled Harry off of the path and onto the grass, which felt like a soft squishy carpet under his toes, and he didn't think he'd ever want to wear shoes again. They ducked under branches and giant jungle leaves, until they finally came to a halt and Harry found himself surrounded with the most beautiful aroma. Fireflies filled what he then realized was a cave made from lily flowers. Lillie's. Copper crowns, coral butterflies, dreamland, ice caves, lemon stardust, mother of pearl, even tiara. Lillie's of all colours and sizes. It was a small little cave, and Harry looked up and could see the stars.

"I made this little spot for you," Draco admitted finally, "I asked my mother if I could help her build the garden and asked for my own small project area. When I was looking for inspiration, it was the same day I really _noticed _you for the first time. So I made it for you and hoped one day to show you."

"You're such a sappy wanker." Harry blushed again slightly, but managed to grin despite himself. He squeezed his grip on Draco's hand once more and pulled him close and pressed his lips lightly to Draco's. Then he let go of his hand and turned away to admire the little hiding spot.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, and no. I have something else to show you as well."

"Lead the way," Harry offered, smiling grandly. Harry held out his hand to Draco, entwining their fingers together. This really was the best date of his life.

As they made their way back to the path, Harry was constantly looking in all directions, trying to see everything. It was impossible, as the garden was so vast. Eventually Draco came to a halt and Harry bumped into his back before getting his attention. And so before them, was a small little home.

It was indeed small, with white clay covering the outside, with a few windows but no glass covering them. There was a yellow door, and a red bench just next to it, all lit under a porch light. Ivy covered the roof and one side of the little home, it was like a home a child could dream up.

"What is this place?" Harry whispered, as if he had to.

"It's mine. I gave my flat to Blaise after I finished building this place. After the war I moved out of the Manor, not able to live in it ever again. After I saw the garden finished, I took the opportunity to add one last finishing touch and made a Manor of my own, only the size of a shack in comparison."

"Can I have a look?" Harry grinned, looking excited.

Draco bowed down and held an arm out in the direction of the home, "Go ahead."

Harry hurried forwards and opened the yellow door, sticking his head in before the rest of his body. The room lit up and the inside was larger than he expected, although still small. The walls were old bricks, and the floor was rich old wood and it all had a very vintage feel. There was a set of stairs that led up to a loft large enough only for the king sized mattress and nothing more. Under the stairs was enchanted to be a walk-in closet.

"I built this place so every inch is used for something, it can be no smaller and doesn't need to be any bigger." Draco explained, "Although I could add more."

And he was right. The main wall was a book shelf covered in books of all types (Hermione would die at the sight) and there was a desk in the middle of it, covered in work papers. Under a window had a day-bed that was perfect for reading or napping, with a tiny table in front of it with a tea set and had boxes of tea leaves underneath. There was shelving anywhere it could fit, filled with knickknacks, or office supplies.

The kitchen was absolutely tiny but efficient due to all the shelves. There was a window above the sink, with the shelves all on the sides, filled neatly with stacks of plates, bowls, and cups. There was a small area for food prep next to the sink, and a cupboard underneath to store magically cooled fruits and vegetables.

Draco watched as Harry explored all the secrets of the home. He found all the storage hiding places, amazed with how small Draco had managed to make the home.

"Why did you make it so small?" Harry questioned.

"I wanted to live in the exact opposite of the Manor," He shrugged in reply.

"Mission accomplished mate," Harry grinned, "It's perfect."

"It's getting late now, I should walk you back to the apparation point and get you home," Draco insisted.

"Or I could just stay? I mean, you slept beside me easily enough the night I left for the glimpses." Harry blushed as soon as he said the words, "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, let's go."

"Would you like some tea?" Draco offered, defusing Harry's stuttering.

"Er- Yes." Harry nodded.

Draco gestured toward the day-bed, sitting on one end and preparing the teapot by hand.

"I don't want you to feel pressured. I've known I was gay for a long time but you..." Draco started.

"I don't feel pressured," Harry said firmly, because it was the truth, "I'm just new at this whole thing."

Draco nodded and smiled a little, pouring them each a cup of tea.

"Since you may or may not sleep here, and I do mean just sleep, you owe me a goodnight kiss. You've deprived me of it." Draco frowned teasingly.

Harry blushed again, he cursed himself for it, but he was a Gryffindor and they didn't back down from anything. He put his tea cup down and surprised Draco by pulling him close and kissing him full on the mouth. This was their third kiss, and it was the best of them all. It wasn't soft or hard, it was perfect and warm. Their lips lingered, tasting each other and getting to know the feel. Draco took control as he was the one courting Harry, and pushed back, deepening the kiss. He finished the kiss, only to start another, flicking his tongue on Harry's lips begging for entrance. Harry obliged and opened his mouth just slightly, but that's all Draco needed. He put his hand on the back of Harry's neck to pull him closer if even possible, but then stopped, putting his forehead on Harry's. He didn't want to get carried away.

They both laughed lightly, thrown by the weirdness but also by how easy it was to be together. They were partners in the department for years, neither of them could believe where they were now. Seeing the glimpses made things so much easier for Harry to grasp all the changes.

"Erm- Can we go to bed? Merlin that sounds weird... But we have work in the morning, we should probably head in." Harry awkwardly pointed out.

Draco nodded, banishing their tea to the kitchen and led Harry to the walk-in closet.

"Pj's are in here, grab whatever you like. I'll hit the shower quickly and join you,"

"There's a shower? I didn't see one in the loo," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"There's a waterfall style shower outside in the back of the place, for all to see," Draco wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, teasing Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and picked out a pair of pj's as Draco left.

He quickly picked a pair of pajama bottoms, a soft cotton pair. He made his way up the stairs and couldn't believe he asked to stay the night on the first date. Granted they weren't _sleeping_ together, it was still baffling to him.

The king sized mattress was impressive. It was made from memory foam and fit Harry perfectly. There was more than one blanket, so they wouldn't have to share one. Harry wondered if he wanted to share, but then shook the thought from his mind quickly. He got comfortable and smoothed his pillow until it was just right.

"Shove over, how can you possibly take up the whole king sized bed!"

Harry looked up and laughed at Draco, then moved over to give him plenty of room. Too much room.

"Hey now, I don't bite," Draco smirked.

Harry scoffed, and got comfortable again, glad it was too dark to see Draco. The scent of a fresh shower filled the loft, it made Harry's mind go in overdrive and he turned over to face the wall, hoping to clear his nose of such a magnificent smell.

~*~HPDM~*~

That morning, Harry finally saw the garden in the sunshine. It was bright green and colourful, healthy and bountiful. He could get used to the scent of the flowers, even the scent of Draco...

Harry shook his head, making the thoughts go away. He didn't want to go too fast; fall too fast.

He had woken up that morning with one of Draco's arms draping his waist and cursed how wonderful it had felt. He left the bed before Draco, at the crack of dawn and took the opportunity to take a shower. The waterfall shower was really refreshing, and even liberating. He closed his eyes as the water poured down over his body, listening to the birds around him as clear as day. The view was amazing, he had never had such a great shower. He felt as though he was living in a dream world, hoping desperately he wouldn't find out this was just another glimpse.

After his shower was finished, he found an outfit in the closet that was so casual he couldn't believe Draco even owned it. A pair of jeans, and a plain salt-N-pepper coloured t-shirt. When he walked passed the kitchen, he saw Draco making morning tea and magically preparing an oversized fruit platter for breakfast.

"I call all the pineapple," Harry announced, making his presence known. Draco looked up and rolled his eyes.

"You _would_ find that outfit," Draco teased, "By all means, keep it."

"Good morning to you too," Harry grinned. Draco pulled Harry by the shirt and stole a quick kiss.

Harry took a seat across from Draco, still smiling, taking the Daily Prophet from the windowsill and skipping right to Quidditch.

"As an Auror, I thought you'd want to read the headlines to see if anything has happened. But no, you just skip right to sports," Draco smirked, "Take that to go, we're going to be late for work."

Harry folded the Prophet and stuck it under his arm, taking a handful of pineapple with him to eat on their way back through the garden to the apparation point.

"You should get a fireplace so you can Floo places," Harry suggested.

"I like having to walk through the garden every morning," Draco admitted, "But you're right. It has been inconvenient once or twice."

"Good morning gentlemen," A beautiful Narcissa Malfoy greeted at the entrance to the garden, "Little early for a visit, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose you would be right, if we had just arrived. But as you can see, we're actually heading out. To work," Draco said bluntly.

"Oh come now, Draco. Is that any way to greet your mother?"

He looked irritated but Harry had no idea why. He knew Draco and his mother were very close but that didn't seem like the case at the present time.

"Well, as we both hate side-along apparating, I'll see you at work in a few seconds," Draco half-smiled at Harry, then disappeared with a crack.

"Don't mind him, he's not very happy with me right now," Narcissa admitted. Harry hadn't spoken to her since he defended her at her trial many years ago, confirming she had saved his life by lying to Voldermort in the forest, saying that he was in fact dead. He hadn't planned on talking to her now either, but she seemed to think otherwise.

"And why would that be?" Harry asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Well you see, the other day I pointed out that two men cannot produce an heir to the Malfoy name. Which is something he will eventually need to do," Narcissa said simply, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, I see. Well, don't want to be late..." Harry finished, before apparating to his office.


	8. Thoughts and Decisions

"There has to be a way!" Sirius yelled out in frustration, red in the face, eyes blazing in fury. His son sat by his side quietly, trying to take in the thought that in another life his father was dead and he was never born.

"Of course there is. Two twenty-six year olds managed it on their own," James agreed, looking rather irritated himself, taking his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked as though he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since the discovery of the Other Harry.

"Yes, but they didn't try to find a specific universe to travel to, he ended up here by accident..." Lily Potter looked solemnly.

Her son had barged into her bedroom the other morning with tears falling down his face uncontrollably, trying to piece words together for her to understand. Once she and James calmed him down to a gentle sob, he had finally explained what had happened to him and what he had learned.

There was another Harry out there that had no parents, no sister, no Sirius, no Alekz. His experience had haunted him, seeing his childhood home destroyed and kept as a memorial for his deceased parents. Of course he had known _his_ parents weren't dead, but knowing he could have had that life truly disturbed him. When he returned after three days of that life, the moment he opened his eyes he broke down to his parents, whom held him for hours it felt like, crying along with him.

Lily and James locked eyes the moment they realized their son didn't just have a bad dream. The moment they saw this other Harry, he had brought them both into a crushing hug and told them he loved them any chance he had. They didn't appreciate it as much as they did until they found out that boy wasn't their boy, but another that had lost his parents before he could even walk.

They had contacted Albus Dumbledore almost immediately to try and find that other Harry. Charlotte seemed just as distraught as Harry did, realizing she didn't even exist in other worlds. She felt like her existence was suddenly wrong, but switched her mindset, determined to find a way to be in contact this other Harry and be a sister to him, even if it was just through letters. She was so bonded with her brother, she could feel the guilt he had for having such a perfect life. She knew all of them would just like to say something...anything...rather than just live on as if nothing had happened.

"I'm afraid there isn't any experiences we can read about when dealing with alternate universe travelling, there's no known wizards that have done it and lived to tell about it. It's remarkable that Harry and Draco managed it on their own. However, I must admit I had attempted it for enjoyment purposes only..." Dumbledore humored (Harry pictured Dumbledore talking to a bunch of other Dumbledore's and found himself laughing), "Meditation with oneself can open many doors. I think the first step is for us is to have our Harry open up his mind in ways not many could do."

~*~HPDM~*~

"So I hear you slept with Harry on your first date," Hermione said bluntly, which caused Draco to spit out his butterbeer. Just the reaction Hermione was looking for.

"Bloody hell, we didn't _sleep_ together!"

"Oh I know, I was just teasing," Hermione grinned at her idiot friend, "He told me all about it. I must say it's about time."

"Yeah-yeah. You're always right. What's this I hear about Blaise suddenly asking Ginny Weasley out on a date?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I saw him in the office when I dropped off sweets to Ron and suggested he take her out," Hermione said firmly, standing by her match-making.

"Yes, so I was told. Apparently they already had their date and it went splendidly," Draco revealed.

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands together, she _was_ always right. Ginny and Harry may not have worked out, but Hermione had been determined to find her sister-in-law a new mate and when she saw Blaise everything just clicked. He had been Ron's partner in the Auror department before he quit to help George in the joke shop and remembered him to be a real gentlemen. She would never tell Ron that she was the one that set it up, but she knew Blaise was a good man and she knew Ron would eventually approve.

"Harry has been dismissive," Draco said out of the blue. He sighed and looked out the window of the little restaurant.

"What do you mean?"

"Our date was amazing. Perfect even. But now he's being dismissive and won't open up at all, I think I messed something up," He explained, rubbing his chin.

"I've noticed he's been a little down today, but I thought he was just tired. He also mentioned having weird dreams about one of the glimpses he experienced. As if he was seeing them again. Maybe that's why he's acting strange. Maybe he just misses them. I'll have to talk to the bloody git," Hermione huffed, rubbing her large pregnant belly.

"You think he misses his parents?" Draco asked, feeling sorry for Harry.

"He could miss them, yes. But it doesn't make sense that he'd cut _you_ out the way you say."

"When's that thing coming out?" Draco pointed down at her stomach.

"That thing is my son, and he has a name already you know! He's over-due now, I'm hoping he'll be _exiting the building _any day now," She winced as her little baby kicked her rib.

"Well, I'm off to wallow in my misery until Potter talks to me again," He stood up and put money on the table for lunch and gave Hermione a good-bye hug with a kiss to the cheek, "See you and your spawn soon I hope."

~*~HPDM~*~

Harry hated to admit it, but Narcissa Malfoy's words had been running through his mind the moment he heard them. He knew from the glimpses that he wanted to have a family, he had grown to love Marcelline, Brin, and Forest in those short three days. He knew he wouldn't be happy if he didn't have a family of his own. He hadn't thought about it since choosing to be with Draco, and now it's all he thought about.

He sighed loudly and visualized the large tree from the backyard of the home from his first glimpse. He wondered if that home was an actual place in this world. He pictured it in his mind with great detail, just the backyard and the massive tree, and took a chance and apparated.

He felt the pull of apparition and landed somewhere, slowly opening his eyes. It turned out the place was in his own world as well, only abandoned and untouched. The grass was tall, the forest was unkept, the house was old and battered.

The tree was there in all it's glory, so Harry made his way over and sat at the base of it, stretching his legs out. The tree was older and larger, but still a perfect spot for thinking and relaxing. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind around him, trying to clear his mind.

Harry had lived a life without real parents, without acceptance, and even without love for the first eleven years of his life. Hogwarts had shown him a home, gave him a few life-long friendships, and even love. And yet he was still teased and picked on by other students, almost always called a liar in some way, shape, or form, and had the world weighing on his shoulders. He had always felt like the universe was constantly shitting on him like a seagull; out of no-where, unexpected, and unwanted.

Being able to look beyond all of that was always easy to Harry, but he never expected the universe would turn up-side down and give him everything he had always wanted. He had a good thing started with Draco Malfoy, he had met some amazing children in his glimpses, and he even met a mirror of what his parents could have been.

His dreams since returning home had been strange, as if he was still spying in on their lives. Well, one life in particular - Potter #2. He dreamt of that life every night, thinking about his parents, his sister, Sirius and Alekz. He had hoped deep down they were thinking about him, and his second night home he dreamt of them arguing about him and wanting to find him. He woke up feeling sad but happy, wishing it were all real rather than a dream.

As Harry sat there, he let the idea of him and Draco really sink in. They had been partners in the Auror Department for years and had been so comfortable with their relationship that it had occupied his time and without realizing, it had even satisfied him in the sense he didn't even think about finding a romantic partner. He didn't need one, because somehow he knew he already had one; a partner. He didn't realize how lonely he had been for comfort and physical contact until that date the other day. Feeling butterflies from head to toe was foreign to him at twenty-six years old.

And yet there he sat, avoiding the very man he had on his mind, drowning himself in his thoughts of what Narcissa Malfoy had pointed out. Why was Draco angry with her for pointing it out? Did Draco not want children so he lashed out at the very mention of them? He knew he should just ask him, he had never had a problem confronting Draco as best mates.

He took his little journal from his back pocket and wrote to Potter...

"_Harry?" _He wrote, hoping if Marcelline saw it that she would pass it to her father.

"_Everything alright?" _

"_Having some dark thoughts, have time to share some advice about something?"_

"_Sure thing, I'm with Hermione too, I'm sure she'll be even more useful than I."_

Harry grinned because he knew Potter was probably right.

"_I've found out what my heart wants... It's Draco Malfoy. But meeting your children really got me realizing I want a family of my own and I'm afraid Draco won't want kids or that maybe he wants his own biological kids... I've never thought about a man this way before. What if I'm just temporary until he had to find a woman so he can carry out his family name?"_

"_Harry, it's Hermione. You're so daft! There's other methods of having children! You could adopt if you'd like to find a child that's not very well off or needs a home, or you could find a woman that would surrogate for you or Draco so the child is at least one of yours. As for your fear of him not wanting to be a father some day, just be an adult and talk to him about it. I'm so happy that you've found your hearts desires, don't let it bring you down! If you're concerned about being temporary, just ask him! You have nothing to lose, better ask now rather than later."_

Harry could have smacked himself in the face, he felt foolish for not thinking about that. Of course there was other methods of having children, if had just told his own Hermione of his worries she would have saved him days worth of worrying.

He stood up from the tree, wiping dirt off his jeans and apparated to Malfoy Manor... It was time for some serious sucking up. He would show Draco he was worth keeping around.

~*~HPDM~*~

Harry met once again with the entrance to the Malfoy Gardens, it was truly beautiful even on the cloudy summer day. He found himself walking barefoot through the pathway that he knew would lead up the little house, but quickly trailed off, curiosity taking the better of him. There was so much of the garden that he hadn't yet seen, and he had to think about what to say to Draco when he found him.

He stumbled upon a white wooden bridge, it had a high arch that went over a large pond filled with funny looking water creatures. The bridge was surrounded with pink cherry blossom trees, the scent alone calmed him greatly. He stood in the middle, looking out at the beautiful scene before him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Harry jumped, startled, at Narcissa Malfoy – the cause of his recent confliction.

"Er- yes, quiet beautiful," Harry nodded, focusing his attention back to the scents and sounds around him.

"I hope our last meeting didn't upset you, Mr. Potter," She spoke again, looking ravishing as always.

"Actually, you did upset me," Harry said bluntly, feeling frustration boil in the pit of his stomach, "I've only come to terms with my feelings for Draco, and your comment gave me the impression you assume I'm only temporary to him. But I'm here to tell you now, I don't plan on being temporary."

A smile spread across the woman's face, leaving Harry slightly confused.

"I must say I'm more than pleased to hear you say that. You see, my darling Draco had been so happy with your recent arrangement but darkness clouded his judgement and doubt had him thinking you'd eventually leave him for a woman, thinking it's much easier in many ways."

"Why would he think I would change my mind eventually?"

"Mr. Potter, we all know you've had a hard life. One can only assume you'll want to live an easier adult life, and seeing you have such a hard time choosing to leave Ginny Weasley gave Draco the fear you'd eventually go back to that easier path. So he's decided to live life day-by-day, trying to enjoy it while he can. But I was having _none_ of that nonsense, because I know my son deserves the world. I had to know if you were in it for the long run or not willing to work hard at it."

"Well, I'm here to tell him that I am in it for the long run. In fact, he's got the choice to have me either forever, or not at all." Harry admitted easily, "I should be off to find him now." Harry nodded his head to her and ran off towards the little house.

He slowed down his pace after a few moments, thinking of all the things he should say after his discovery, when he was nearing his cave of lily flowers and saw feet sticking out from the opening. He grinned as he realized Draco had been laying in the tunnel, probably moping about him.

"Hey," Harry said, still grinning widely. He kicked Draco's barefoot and made him jump.

"Oi, you wanker, I was napping," Draco grumbled, looking up at Harry, "Is that an owl behind you?"

Harry turned and face a large brown owl perched on a branch above his head. It stuck out it's little foot and Harry untied the letter so it could fly off once more. He unrolled the little note and read aloud:

_Hermione is in labour, St. Mungo's whenever you can!_

Harry held his hand out to help Draco up, which Draco took easily and stood, wiping his pants off of any dirt or grass.

"Shall we?" Draco said walking off to the apparation point, not bothering to check if Harry followed or not.

Harry smiled, Draco was sulking. He'd talk to Draco in the waiting room.


	9. The Start of Something New

Labor took hours, both men knew that from experience when Rose was born. Neither of them planned on leaving the waiting room until the baby boy was born or until a Healer told them that both the baby and Hermione would be okay. Harry was pleased by this because he had time to talk to Draco, and Draco was _not_ pleased for that same reason. Or at least he looked like he wasn't pleased.

Draco took a seat furthest away from anyone else, taking the Daily Prophet with him to read thoroughly as he waited. He ignored the fact that Harry had followed him and sat directly across from him with a big goofy grin on his face.

"So I'm sure you've been wondering some things..." Harry said, still smiling widely.

"You're assuming wrong, Potter."

"Don't you want to know why I've been so distant?" He asked, fake pouting.

"Not really," Draco said dully, looking bored, "Wipe that bloody smile off your face, it's infuriating."

Harry frowned. Draco must have taken Harry's distant behaviour very seriously.

"Well I'll just talk and you can choose to listen or not yourself," Harry said simply, "You see, after our date I realized something pretty big. And then your mother said something to me that really put me in a rut that morning after you left before me."

Draco looked up at the mention of his mother, looking furious immediately. He muttered under his breath.

"Before you curse your mother mentally, hear me out. She mentioned that you were angry with her for pointing out you and I couldn't produce an heir together, hinting we were only temporary. I spiraled down at the thought we were only temporary... And then I cursed myself for thinking so far into the future. I sought out advice and realized I had been really thick to hide from you. I had no idea what you were thinking. Did you want us to be temporary and then find yourself a woman to marry to produce an heir? Were you angry with your mother because you didn't want kids at all? So many fears popped up into my mind that I kind of shut myself off and refused to see you... I decided I need to talk to you so I went to look for you but I ran into your mother again. She clarified some things for me."

Draco was looking Harry in the eyes trying to read him, trying to figure out where he was going with all of this. "So what did she clarify for you exactly?"

"That you were thinking the same things I was, but decided to just ignore them until the day came. Well the day is now, and I want to know what you want. Because I know what I want."

The grin had long faded from Harry's face as he spilled his mind and heart out to Draco, searching for hope in those piercingly gray eyes.

"I want you and whatever comes with you. What do you want?" Draco asked him quietly. Harry realized it was a big deal for Draco to talk about what _he_ wanted, seeing as how he had lived a life of his father, always doing what his father wanted.

"I want a family someday," Harry answered easily, to which Draco seemed to sink in his seat a bit.

Harry stood up from his seat and sat in the seat next to Draco, lightly taking his chin in his hands and redirecting his gaze until they made eye contact.

"I want a family with _you_." He clarified, "It's perfectly possible."

"How can you know that if you've only been on one date, hmm?" Draco confronted, trying to seem doubtful, despite how much loving emotion poured from his face. Draco knew he himself had fallen too fast, he needed comfort at the fact he wasn't alone.

"Time doesn't matter, does it? Don't you feel the same? I've starting falling in love with you without even knowing _why_ but every second I'm with you, I slowly understand _exactly_ why."

Draco blushed and bit his lip, then pulled Harry by the shirt as close as he could before their lips met.

Harry was grinning again, happy Draco finally understood. "You're either in, or you're not." Harry stated, dead set on the words.

"I'm in, Potter."

~*~HPDM~*~

Hugo Weasley, little ginger peach fuzzed bundle of joy (or bundle of poop), lay sleeping in Harry's arms. Harry had watery eyes at the sight of him, overjoyed for his two best friends and their newest family member. Hermione had done beautifully once again, naturally and graciously. She was sleeping as the labor had truly tired her out, so Ron had taken little Hugo out to show him to the rest of the eager family.

Molly and Arthur cried in joy and held him first, then Ron had handed him to Harry looking rather proud of himself. Draco patted him on the back encouragingly and congratulated him on the new spawn. Ron rolled his eyes but pulled the git in for a hug anyhow, too happy to correct his word choices.

Draco smiled adoringly at Harry as he watched him holding Hugo. Harry stared down at the little enfant so affectionately, he just knew Harry would make a great dad one day.

~*~HPDM~*~

"Where are we going?" Draco groaned again, "Why can't I apparate myself? You know I hate side-along..." He grumbled some more.

"You can't get there on your own, Merlin knows where you'll end up. Not that I'd care I guess," He teased in return.

Harry took Draco by the hand, kissing it before the _crack_ and they landed at the base of a large old tree.

"This is the house from my first glimpse, the first Harry you met."

"You actually tried to see if this place was real? Who knows where you would have ended up if this place didn't actually exist here, you wanker." Draco scolded.

Harry smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, and slowly started to stroll through the long grass.

"I came here to think that day I confronted you," Harry said.

Draco nodded, exploring the grounds. The backyard space was decently large, with a small forest background with that one tree larger than the rest. The grass was so tall it reached their hips in some places, and it had weeds covering the grass in front of the backyard.

"You like it here," Draco stated simply.

"I came here to think about things, and ended up writing to Potter for some advice."

"Hermione told me you're dreaming about the glimpses." Draco confronted him.

Harry looked down at the ground, suddenly very interested in the dirt. "Kind of... Just one glimpse. It feels really real though but I'm pretty sure we're the first ones to successfully do what we did so I can't find any information on what the dreams could be..."

"You mean unsuccessfully, Harry. I didn't do something right, seeing as how you travelled more times."

"I think it was my mind that messed it up to be honest but even so, I can't tell if the dreams are just dreams or a connection."

"You don't wish you were still in one of the glimpses, do you?"

"No. I wish I could say hello and goodbye as me, not posing as someone else. I wish I knew how Harry and Draco are doing after I spilled the beans to Dumbledore. But I'll never leave this place again, I love everything in it, s'pecially you..." He mumbled the last bit.

Draco sighed, satisfied by the answer he got, and sat down on the long grass, then sprawled out as if it were a bed. He raised his eyebrows at Harry as if he should join him, so he did.

He laid down next to Draco, the scent of fresh grass circling them. Draco pulled Harry into him, laying his chin above Harry's messy hair, holding him close.

"You should buy this property," Draco decided suddenly, "Fix it up and make it liveable."

Harry pushed off of Draco so he could look up at him. Draco merely shrugged and pulled Harry back to his chest.

"Only if you help," Harry hinted.

"Bollocks to that. How about you do all of the work, and I just decorate since you'd clearly muck it up."

"Mm. I already have the Grimmauld Place, no need for a new house."

"There's no way I'm living in that place. It's just as creepy as the Manor, filled with ghosts lurking around. Staying there while we work on a case is one thing, but living there? No way."

Harry's heart fluttered in his chest, he hoped to Merlin that Draco couldn't feel it thumping. Draco had implied that he'd live there with Harry if he bought it. He closed his eyes, smiling from ear to ear, listening to the birds fly above them.

~*~HPDM~*~

"So when do you and Draco move in?" Hermione asked happily, nursing little Hugo. "And please tell me you're not going to do anymore crazy experiments together now that you're living together. You being partners has always had my anxiety levels up with all the ridiculous things you've done, but living together is an entire different playing field."

"We've been given the keys just this evening," Harry grinned, "Draco's in the process of putting up enchantments around it with his mother, to keep it hidden from muggles and wizards, much like Grimmauld Place. Then we'll start fixing it up as we please. Won't be done for a while though."

"You'll have to write down the address for us all so we can visit once you've settled in and to keep an eye on you," Hermione smiled, "You're the secret keeper, right?"

"Yeh, Draco insisted I be the keeper. A lot of work has to be done, it's really battered up."

"Is it going to be weird staying there tonight? It's your first night in your home...together." Hermione hinted sternly. She was happy for her two friends finally finding love in each other, and she knew they hadn't rushed moving in together but Harry never talked about more personal matters with anyone. She felt like a concerned mother or sister.

"We've slept next to each other plenty of times now, but... I am err- nervous. We decided to wait until we lived together to...you know..." Harry fidgeted with his sweater.

"You won't need to worry with Draco, you know that. You've been mates for so long, being lovers isn't much different."

"Yeh..." _It'll be much different after tonight... _Harry thought to himself nervously.

"I'll let you rest, 'Mione. I'll send you the address once it's decent enough," Harry told her, kissing her cheek before he apparated.

When he returned back to his newly bought home, Narcissa was already gone and Draco was on the porch waiting for him.

"Have you even gone inside yet?" Harry called as he made his way up the walkway.

"Waiting for you, scarhead, I haven't even seen the inside yet. Hurry up, it's dark and spooky out here."

Harry grinned. He knew Draco would appreciate the home as much as he did, because it reminded him of a larger version of the home in the Malfoy Gardens. The two of them had decided the little Garden home would be a getaway for them to go to hide from their boss, or even a hideaway from each other if one of them was being a prat.

"It has a lot of work to do, but I trust your decorating skills," Harry teased. He unlocked the front door with the enchanted key (alohomora wouldn't work on this home), creaked it open and then peaked his head in. It was very dark and dusty, he had to squint and wave the dust from his face as he tried to look around. He cast a quick lumos on the torch lights on the walls and it illuminated the front enterance.

"Are you sure this is a muggle home? That fireplace is the perfect size for a Floo network," Draco noted.

Harry took Draco's hand and entwined their fingers tightly.

The front entrance had potential to be grand, with the open space, high ceiling, and over sized fire place. The walls had old wallpaper peeling, the floor was old wood, and the light source came from lightbulbs in holders on the wall that were torch-like.

To the right, there was an archway to the next room which was a large living space. Potter had used half of it as an office area and the other half for a lounge, but the previous owners of the home from this universe had used it for a mere lounge it seemed. The walls were stained with Merlin-knows-what, and the hardwood floor was equally as stained.

Harry was too afraid to look at Draco for a reaction. He just hoped that he didn't regret buying this home without seeing it first. Harry himself had only seen it once through a window, deciding to wait to see it with Draco. He felt regret at this, wishing he had cleaned it up a bit to make it more presentable.

They pushed on slowly, Harry peaking at Draco from the corner of his eye, watching him look at everything closely.

Across from the lounge room, there was another open concept area with the door to the backyard. It held an old piano and a vintage old rug in the center of the open space. To the right was the kitchen, Harry knew, but they went left down the hallway, finding the loo and two bedrooms on the left side and one master bedroom on the right.

"I could have sworn there would be a dead body in the tub or a rabid racoon," Draco exhaled.

"Oh bugger off," Harry replied nervously.

The loo had a broken mirror scattered in the sink, dirt on the white tiles, and a rusty, old, over-sized bathtub. Harry was just grateful there was in fact no body or a rabid animal.

The two rooms next to the loo were small bedrooms, Harry couldn't help but picture Marcelline's pink and pearl covered room as he looked inside the first one. And as he peaked in the second room, he imagined Forest and Brin's space ceiling with half of the room decorated with Quidditch merchandise, and the other half of the room decorated with pictures of creatures and books.

He felt nostalgia but was happy at the fact he felt closer to them all being there.

"Well, this one is the master bedroom. I'll take this one, you can take one of the other ones." Harry tried to say with a straight face but burst out laughing at Draco's expression.

"You wish, Potter. You can sleep in the tub with that attitude."

Harry opened the door to the master bedroom and it had a rather dark feeling to it. The energy was nonexistant but the walls were a lovely black vintage wallpaper (although peeling and outdated), with a large black wardrobe in the center of the back wall.

"If we're sleeping here tonight we should scrub this room down and transport the bed so we don't end up sleeping on the floor," Draco suggested simply. He cast a charm that lit up the room as if it were daytime and summoned cleaning supplies.

"We're going to clean it the muggle way?"

"Do you even know me at all?" Draco scoffed, as Harry stuck his tongue out at him. He charmed the cleaning supplies to scrub the room.

"While the room is cleaning itself, let's get everything ready to transport."

"Right, well we can't apparate here and the fireplace isn't connected to the floo yet, so let's head to the apparition zone. So what do you think of the place?"

Draco smiled warmly and strode up to Harry until their feet were merely an inch apart.

"I see the potential, but most importantly I see how much you love it," He said gently, tipping Harry's chin up to kiss him softly. Harry felt his stomach flutter with butterflies instantly, then felt warm from head to toe, probably blushing furiously.

Although the love was there, Harry was still quiet shy. They may have rushed falling in love (unintentionally), rushed moving in together (happily), but they had an unspoken agreement that they would go slow physically. They had a life ahead of them. All Harry knew, was that he loved Draco. After years of no physical contact and awkward stares, they were happy to move slowly.

Draco grinned at Harry's reaction, then pulled him outside to the apparition point.

After some bickering, some transporting spells, and some curse words, the bedroom was packed. Draco's boxes and bags were so obviously done himself as they were perfectly taped and labelled, and Harry's were all thrown in bags carelessly. Opposites attract? Draco shuddered at the thought of wrinkled clothing.

The bedroom was packed with neatly stacked boxes (and some bags thrown in the corner), and the king sized mattress in the center. They agreed that since they were going to be changing the wallpaper they shouldn't bring anything else. The bed was necessary so they could have somewhere to sleep as they worked on their home.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't find my pajama bottoms," Harry grumbled.

"I told you labelling is key, scarhead."

"Accio pajama pants!" Harry sighed, catching a pair that flew to him from a bag on top of the pile.

Harry blushed then, realizing it might be strange to go change into his pajamas in another room when he officially was a homeowner with his _boyfriend._

Draco raised an eyebrow, watching Harry fight a battle in his mind. He rolled his eyes, taking off his shirt with ease. He undid the button on his jeans and slowly dragged down the zipper teasingly. Harry noticed.

"Fuck off," Harry grumbled heated, throwing his jammies on the cold hardwood floor, and jumping onto the inviting bed fully clothed.

"Come off it, you can't sleep fully clothed."

"Watch me," Harry crossed his arms.

"I'll turn away if you want to put on your pajama pants, you tosser," Draco said, turning around to face the door.

Harry hopped off the bed happily, he threw off his t-shirt quickly and then let his jeans hit the floor. The floor was cold on his feet so he tried to do it all quickly so he could get into the bed as fast as possible. His nipples were hard, but he couldn't tell if the cause was from the cold or from the sexual tension in the room.

He bent down to pick up his pajama pants, but as he stood up to put them on, Draco was face-to-face with him and he barely had time to register his sudden presence before he was kissing him.

Draco kissed him hard, hands on Harry's chest, pushing him lightly until Harry was backed up into the wall. He groaned into Draco's mouth, too absorbed in pleasure to protest. In fact, protesting was the exact opposite of what Harry had in mind at that point. The zipper on Draco's jeans were already down so Harry helped take them off completely, almost never leaving his lips. Just minutes ago he was refusing to change in front of him but he suddenly wanted everything Draco could possibly give him.


End file.
